High School's Taboo
by SakuraHottie13
Summary: Poor Sasuke can't stop fantasising about his sexy History teacher Sakura Haruno, he knows she wants him too, one problem she's engaged. Can Sasuke control his urges enough to get close to this hot expornstar or is North Leaf's playboy in way over his head
1. TWLTF

Hey yall I came up with another story idea and this one was just to good to pass by! For all of you you have never read my stories here's your warning I'm a very graphic writer, meaning I like to describe the sex scenes in detail, so if you don't like that then don't read any of my stories! If you read it and message me flaming it Suc a juice box cuz I told you not to read it! Anyway here's the first chapter oh and I get my braces of July 15 yay me!

_High School's Taboo_

_Chapter one: TWLTF_

_Sasuke's pov._

_'Damn there she goes again, licking her lips. God what I wouldn't give to get her pants.' _

I thought as I watched Ms. Haruno writting on the board. Everyone in _North Leaf Acadamey_ agrees that she's a TWLF or Teacher We'd Like To Fuck. She's soo fucking hot. With her long pink hair, her devilishly dark green eyes, her hot lips, and her amazing body, not to mention her long creamy legs, and her huge double D boobs, she makes any guy dream about her. The only problem is that she's engaged. And her boyfriend is more of an ass than I am.

"Sasuke" My best friend Naruto whispers.

"What?!" I growl angrily, everyone knows not to desturbe me when I'm dreaming of Ms. Haruno.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Ms. Haruno looked at me with her brilliant eyes.

"Huh?" I answer dumbly.

"You look hot do you want to see the nurse?" Now I'm convinced she knows exactly what she does to me. She knows I have a boner.

"No I'm fine." I regain my 'I'm all that and every girl wants me' attitude.

"Ok I'd like you to see me after school."

"Hn" I reply in my favorite tone, emotionless.

_--_

_In the Hallway_

_--_

"Dude you gotta stop thinkin' of Ms. Sakura like that, I mean ya I'd bang her in a heart beat, but you can have any other girl here!"

"I know dobe, but she's unlike any other teacher I've ever met. She's sexy, she's smart, and she knows exactly how to play with my mind."

"Ya, you're right she seems to love calling on you when she knows you're not paying attention.

"Thanks that makes me feel much better dobe, well I gotta meet Ms. Hotuno, see ya boy, I'll text you later."

"Bang her once for me!"

--

I walked up to her door and stopped when I heard moans.

"Tttoki, ahhhhhhhhh yess baby yess!"

I looked in and saw her layin on her desk, her fingers moving in and out of her panties. She looked so hot, her hair was a mess and she had precum slipping out of her and on to her desk. Her hands traveled down her clothed body as she held her cell phone close to her mouth and I could tell she was buning up. I felt a surge of jealousy, that she was having phone sex with her fiancee.

"Ms Haruno." I knocked letting her know I was here.

"Just a minute," Her husky angelic voice called. About 5 minutes later she opened her door and it looked and smelled like it did this morning. "Come on in Sasuke."

I sat down in the chair she had moved for me.

"Sasuke, I know you're a teenage boy and hormones aren't the easiest things to control, but that's no excuse for getting a boner in my class. Now you wanna tell me who exactly you were fatasizing about so I can be sure nothing goes on between you two in my class room?"

_"You." _I gave her my famous smirk, that I knew made even her knees weak. I could smell her pussy responding to how hot I looked .

_'Oh my God, he's so delicious, I'm wet just from looking at him.'"_Ok that's wrong in so many ways." She looked so cute when she blushed.

"How?." I challenged her.

"I'm 24 and engaged , you're 17 and in high school."

I'll be 18 in two days, and I'm a senior."

"I'm still engaged."

"You can break that engagement and give me a chance."

"I don't think so." Sakura smelled his collone and could feel her resistance slipping away at an alarming pace. "You can go now and please put any possiblity of us out of your mind."

"And into reality, see ya tomorrow Ms. Hot-u-no." I glanced at the edge of her blouse loving how she glared at me for sneakin a peek at her peaks, on my way out.

_'Sasuke you have no idea how much of an effect you have on me.'_ Sakura licked her lips thinking of how big his cock could be.

--

Sasuke's House

--

--

_She rubbed her hands over my cock coaxing it to come out and play. I felt her undo my belt and slide my pants down. I looked down at her as she removed my boxers and saw my cock sticking up to its full 9 and a half inch glory, I was amused to see her look like a kid in a candy store. I could see her inner thighs glistening at the thought of having all this meat in her_

_"Sasuke, you don't know how hard it was to keep my self from stripping my clothes off, spreding my legs and telling you to fuck me. I've wanted you ever since I laid eyes on you."_

_"Then suck me." As she lowered her lips I flet something hot and wet lick my cock. She sucked me hard and good. I came in her mouth and watched her swallow every bit of me._

_"Hmmm you taste so goood." She moaned as she potioned her self to do me reverse cowgirl style. Right as she lowered her self my alarm clock went off._

--

I woke up to see my cat licking up my cum.

"Chiro, stop that!" I felt sick knowing that my cat gave me a blow job_._ 'Note to self never let Chiro sleep in my room when I'm horny."

I lifted my self out of bed and took my sheets down to the laundry room.

"Sasuke if Mom has to wash another one of your cummy bed sheets cause you can't score your History teacher she's gonna scream." My older brother Itachi smirked at me. If you saw us together you'd think we were twins instead of 6 years apart. "Yet I give you props, she's a hot one (hince the name hot uno(fyi: spanish for 1) no i was not just spelling her name wrongTT)I might just stop by and give her a little fuck be for I pick you up from soccer practice."

"Don't bother she's engaged." Itachi and I walked into the kitchen to eat before I get ready for school.

"I can change that." He says as we both bite into some left over sashimi.

"Whatever." I began walking up to my room and runing a cold shower, I need to wash off the cat saliva. I began thinking about her hot lips and how good she must be at oral sex. _"I'm gonna have her tonight, I gotta have her. Some way, I'm gonna get her.' _ I stepped out of the shower and toweled my self dry. I threw on my school uniform, yet left the first two buttons unbuttoned the way every one of my girlfriends liked. I sprayed alittle Axe on and put some of my Tag hair gel in and brushed my hair in my favorite unruly hair style. I kissed my mom good bye and nodded to my dad and brother who were on their way to work. I strode up to my cherry red Porche and sped out the drive way and down to school

--

At the School

--

"So what'd she say?" My boy Kiba questions me.

"She told me not to think about her."

"How does she expect us to do that, when she's the hotest teacher in Konaha!?"

" I don't know, but I'ma get a piece of her tonight."

"How the hell are you gonna do that."

" I'ma sneak in her house and wait for her."

"Dude make a tape for us!" Naruto shouted a little to loud.

"Your dad's a famous porn writer and director, what the hell do you need a tape for."

"No porn star is as hot as Ms Suck her raw ( yes another nick name they have for her)

"True alright I will try." I say as the warning bell rings, signaling that we have 15 minutes before we need to get to class.

--I walked in to see her wearing an old English style dress that ended at her knees. The corset part made her breast look even more delectable without making her look vulgar.

"Good morning Mr. Uchiha, I hope you're feeling better today."

"Hn." I responded while writing on a piece of paper. I passed it slowly over to Kari Masuo the school slut. Ms. Sakura, like I was counting, on snatched the note and read it.

_'Ms. Sakura,_

_ I can't stop thinking about what you looked like masterbating on your desk yesterday, I wanna make you feel like that if you let me._

_-Sasuke'_

" No more notes Sasuke, or I'll give you a detention." Sakura blushed at the way his eyes bore into hers, practically showing her exactly what she wanted to see, him fucking her hard from the back. She felt the heat well up in her stomach. _'This damned boy knows exactly how to make me want him. He turns 18 tomorrow and i know he's gonna try to seduce me. I don't know if I'll be able to resist him. He can make me hot by just looking at me and with Toki-kun, he has to touch me to get my horny.'_

_"_Ms. Haruno is everything alright you seem out of it?" I smirked, I knew she wanted me now all I've got to do is show her that I'm no boy when it comes to my size, then she'll practicaly be begging for me to show her what it feels like when a man fucks her sweet pussy.

"Everything's fine Sasuke, thank you for asking." She gave me the 'You're so on'look, and knew she was planning on me waiting 'till I was 18.

_'Well you're in for a surprize Sakura.' _The rest of the day went by quickly I kept thinking about how Sakura would look naked, how she'd suck me, and what positions she'd be in as I fucked her.

_--_

_Later That Night_

_Sakura's POV_

_--_

I walked into my home knowing that Toki was working. I sighed it seemed like he'd been working late alot lately, and I barely got anytime with him. We haven't had sex in forever the closest we've come was our session of phone sex that Sasuke had watched through my door window.

"Hmmmm Sasuke, he's soo hot! Its wrong for me to think of a student like that, but he has no idea that I think of him sometimes when Toki and I are having phone sex. There's never been a boy who could turn me on just by looking at me." I walked into my bathroom and started the water. I began thinking of what Sasuke wrote to me, I'd love to see him, the most wanted man in all of North Leaf masturbate while he's thinking of me. I know he wants to please me, but I'd be tainting him, sure he's had sex with girls, but none of them are ex-porn stars. I didn't even notice that I could feel precum slipping out of me as I rubbed my self through my sexy pink laced panties. As I slipped off my dress I felt hands wrap around me...

Ok here's the first chapter of High School's Taboo. I'm really excited about this story so this one I might update quicker on. I got the idea when I was playing Meet and Fuck My Favorite Teacher on , if you like this story you'll definately like the games. Alright question time Who's hands are on Sakura? What's going on with Sakura's seemingly perfect fiancee Toki? And Why the crap are the boys all sex addicted pervs? Well most of those will be answered in Chapter 2. If you want to ask me a question about this story or anyother story of mine just send me a review. This story is dedicated to some of my more intamate readers who got mad at me cause I always cut my sex scences short for the non sex addictated readers. Ok here's a sneek peek for Chapter 2 :A little Sex Ed Lession.

_"What are you doing!?"_

_"You want it, I know you do."_

_"Just forget it bitch!"_

_"Sasuke!  
_


	2. A Little Sex Ed Lesson

Wow ya'll really liked this story, I mean I expected a review here, a review there, but no ya'll flooded my email! Its great to know that ya'll like my writting! Oh and one thing you new fans didn't know my favorite part of the body is the collar bone, so in every story I write there will be collar bone action! Ok well let me stop chatting and let you guys see what you really want.

_Last time:_

_"Hmmmm Sasuke, he's soo hot! Its wrong for me to think of a student like that, but he has no idea that I think of him sometimes when Toki and I are having phone sex. There's never been a boy who could turn me on just by looking at me." I walked into my bathroom and started the water. I began thinking of what Sasuke wrote to me, I'd love to see him, the most wanted man in all of North Leaf masturbate while he's thinking of me. I know he wants to please me, but I'd be tainting him, sure he's had sex with girls, but none of them are ex-porn stars. I didn't even notice that I could feel precum slipping out of me as I rubbed my self through my sexy pink laced panties. As I slipped off my dress I felt hands wrap around me..._

High School's Taboo

Chapter 2: A little Sex Ed Lession

Sakura's POV

I could feel his hands trail up and down my body, I was extremely horny, and hot. I mean who wouldn't be turned on by Sasuke Uchiha's hands memorising every curve of your body?

"What are you doing?!" I moaned.

"Exactly what you and I want me to do." He kissed my shoulder, then my collar bone. I felt him smirk when he ran his hands down my pink corset. " Were you expecting some one or do you always wear something so sexy to school?" I could hear the laughter and strain in his voice, and suddenly I wanted him even more.

_'If he wears that cologne any manlier I'm gonna tie him down and do him. NO, nnno, no I mustn't think of him like that.' _ I felt myself dripping wet between my thighs, then I remembered the bath water! My eyes flew open and saw that the bath was at the perfect hight. I looked back at my seducer and moaned as his hands brushed my panties ever so ghostly. "Sttop, nnow."

"You want me, I know you do. I want you too so why don't you stop resisting me." His tone was begging, and I tried my hardest not to give in.

"I'm your teacher and you're a minor."

"I'll transfer out of your class and check the clock."

I looked at my clock and silently cursed, it read 12:19, meaning he was an offical adult. He smirked on my neck and gently bit down. "No this is still wrong, I'm engaged."

"And where is this soon to be husband, cause he needs a better lock system, I decoded the alarm in 15 seconds. Do you want to know what his password is?"

"Sakura?"

"No, you would think it was, but it was Ambir. Do you know her?" Sasuke was so smooth I hadn't even notice that my panties were on the floor behind us.

"She's his secretary." I tried to hold back a moan and a cry.

"Predictable. Its always the Secretary." (isn't it though, come on screw your boss every once in a while! I would make her his boss, but once you meet Ambir you'll realize she is not ment to be a boss.)

"So you think he's cheating on me?"

" Ya but I don't know why, his fiancee is the hottest woman on this planet." Sasuke slipped one of his hands down my back and I knew if he continued any more I'd give in to him.

"Thank you, but I think you need to go home. This is wrong Sasuke and I could loose my teacher's license."

"My dad owns over half of Konaha, and has the ear of the Dimanyou.( sorry if I spelled that wrong I don't have spell check.) It would be easy for us to do this when ever we want and you'd never get caught." Sasuke truely looked like he was suffering, in away I felt bad for him and wanted him to just do me, but I have morals.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!" And as to seal the deal he kissed me, with more passion than any man had before! He slanted his mouth over mine and backed me up until he had one hand on the wall and the other lifted my thigh up to his waist and held me there. His tounge seeped into my mouth, swirling inside, as to catch every scent of my cherry bubble gum I had been chewing earlier. When he broke the kiss I was so hot. He knew exactly what to do to turn me on. All resistance I had earlier was gone and I wanted him, badly.

He untied my corset and let it fall slowly off my hard peaks. I moaned as I flet his hands rub over my left breast. He squeezed it hard making me ssoo horny.

"You like that don't you Sakura?" He whispered in my ear as he switched to my right. His reply was a throaty moan, and a begging whimper. He picked me up and thew me over his shoulder.He crossed the room, and laid me on the edge of my huge bathtub. I watched hotly as he removed his shirt and pants. He stepped into the tub and I licked my lips as I saw steam rise and caress his delicious 8 pack. I moaned as he rubbed the outer part of my wet thighs. "Ooh naughty Ms. Haruno, getting turned on by her student." He played with me.

"Sssasuke, oh this is ahh wrrong." I moaned as he began rubbing the inside of my thighs.

--

Sasuke's POV

--

I put my hand 10.16 centimeters(4 inches) from her pussy, feeling the heat radiating off of it. I sat her up so that her pussy was hanging of the edge of the tub. I exhaled one long breath so that she could feel the hot gust of air. She whimpered as my lips came closer. When she looked down at me, she pouted that I had stopped. "Patience, Love." I smirked at her. I almost gave into her, her emerald eyes smoldering with desire. "You're a fool Sakura to think you could resist me. I can see how wet you get when you're anywhere near me, I'm not stupid, unlike those other guys I have more than a chance with you, I've got your whole life. Don't I?" I smirked as she fought down her desires. I gave her a slow lick to stop any doubts.

"Yes." She tried to grind her thighs together in order to keep my pepermint breath from touching her outer lips, yet my strong hands held her legs over my shoulders.

"Yes what?" She glared at me.

"Yes you have more than a chance." She moaned when I rewarded her by licking her clit. "Ahh Sasuke, hmmm."

"You want more?" I asked sarcasticly.

"Yes, yes I want more! Please Sasuke." My name sounded so amazing coming hornily from her lips.

"Good girl." I licked her gently, almost like a ghost.

"Mmmmmmm." She moaned angrily at me. I folded my lips over her delicious pussy and gave her a long and hard suck. She gasped as I continued to eat her out, loving how skilled I was with my tongue. She grabbed my head and forced me closer to her, begging me to suck her harder, and I was happy to oblige.

"You like that, huh Sakura?" I played with her pink diamond.

"Yyess ple-please mmoorre." She begged. I gave her pussy a kiss then stood up. She growled a me then silenced when she saw my cock. I looked down at her and saw her lick her lips as she gazed at me.

"You like?" I could smell her wetness and it was driving me wild.

"Oh my God, you're so big Sasuke." She moaned like a horny little school girl.

"Masturbate for me."

"Sasuke."

"Call me daddy."

"Do I have to Daddy?" she looked so embarrased and it only made me want her more.

"Yes Daddy wants to watch you pleasure yourself, so he knows how you like it."

"Ok." She squeezed her beautiful breast together and licked them. I went behind her and stroked her back watching her as she slipped 4 fingers into herself

_'Damn even Kari can only fit 3, but i ain't complaining just means I won't have to wait so long for her to get use to my cock.'_ My cock was standing straight up as she moaned and finger fucked her self so fast. I looked at her pussy and saw her dripping wet wth pre cum. I could see her fingers working inside her, and it turned me on even more. I sucked on her tits, and bit down lightly on her collar bone.

"Ooh Sassuke, ahh baby yess Daddy JUST LIKE THAT! Oh yes,!" I pulled her hand out before she could relese herself, and she was pissed.

"Not yet," I licked her fingers off, enjoying how sweet she tasted. I was so hard it hurt, I needed to get in her, suddenly we heard her front door open and knew I needed to get out. I kissed her lightly on the lips as she threw me my clothes. "We'll finish this later, see you tomorrow Ms. Haruno."

"Bye Sasuke," She whispered as I jumped out her bathroom window. ( they have a 1 story house.) I walked to the back of her house and jumped over her fence into an alley way where I had parked my black Spyder. I chose black so she wouldn't see me when I drove up to her house. I rushed home so I could get one of my homemade porno flicks, cause as long as I could feel her pussy on my lips this boner was not going away.

--

_Sakura's POV_

_--_

Masturbating for him was such a turn on, I can feel him still licking my pussy. I stuck my fingers back in and fucked my self dreaming of what Sasuke would do to me. I felt hands grabbing my breast, squeezing them too roughly. I knew it was Toki. "Toki."

"Yes sweetheart?" He kissed my neck as I pulled my fingers out.

"You smell like chocolate, and neither you nor I use anything that smells like chocolate."_'Ya you bastard you're so busted.'_

"Oh do I? That's cause I had some hot chocolate at work." He's such a bad liar.

"Oh really, cause you're allergic to chocolate."'_Explain that bastard.'_

"It was false chocolate."

"Oh so your stomach won't be hurting tonight that's good."

'_Close one I thought she caught me.'_

"Umm babe, something I noticed today when i got home is that our security code is _Ambir, _which is also the name of your secretary, isn't that funny?" I smirked, he looked like I just threw him under a bus.

"Wow that's weird hun, I didn't even notice."

"Really cause its spelled A. M. B. **I**. R, just like she spells it."

"Oh guess I just got so used to typing in the keys I didn't realize that I had spelled it wrong in the begining."

_'That's it.'_"You lying cheating bastard!" I couldn't hold it in I wanted to literally throw him under tank! "You wanna tell me where you really were, or what you were really doing!"

"Drop it Sakura I was at work."

"Iie, no you weren't!"

"Just drop it bitch!"

"Who the hell do you think you are, no one talks to me like that especially a devious man whore like you!"

"I think I'm the man who kept your ungrateful ass of the streets when you wanted to become a teacher! You're nothing with out me, the only thing you are and ever will be good for is porn, and you know that! I bet those boys are only in your class is so that they can get images of you, so those snot-nosed brats have something other to masturbate to, and I bet half of them know you **are** a porn star!"

"Ex porn star!"

"No you **are** and will **always** be a porn star."

"NO!"

"So how many of them have got in your pants and you acuse me of cheating?" He laughed at me.

"None of them because I'm engaged and I'm their teacher!!"

"Ya their Sex teacher, I bet you give the girls classes on How To Be A Porn Star I0I!"

And their I lost it! I took his Calvin Klein cologne and chucked it at him.

"YOU BITCH!" He jumped over the bed, as I tried to get away from him. He caught me before I could get out the door. He slammed me against the wall, and slapped me. "You fucking whore you're gonna pay for that."

"I bought it anyway!"

"Don't you raise your voice to me!" He growled as he slapped me again. "I'm gonna teach you some fucking manners!" He threw me on the bed and grabbed his belt. He beat me until he was tired, I didn't make a sound which angered him even more, but I wouldn't cry when he was in the wrong. He laid down on the bed and drew me close to him. "I'm sorry baby, but Daddy's got to teach you to be a good little girl." He kissed me on the cheek and went to sleep.

I was too weak to pull away from him, so I just laid there thinking of how Sasuke told my to call him daddy, and how he made me feel. I fell asleep dreading what I had to tell him tomorrow, even if I wanted him we couldn't be together

--

_Sasuke's POV_

_--_

I laid down on my bed thinking of everything I was going to do to her after school. I had a feeling something had gone wrong after I left, and alost drove back to her house, but I had the feeling that would've only made things worse. I can't believe one woman could turn my whole life up side down and his is only 1st quarter. I'm determine to get her, she deserves more than what she's engaged to, she deserves everything I can give her. 'Sakura, get ready for my little Sex Ed lesson tomorrow, and alittle more.

Alrighty here's chapter 2! I really love this story, its definately my favorite and this story has way more reviews right of the bat then any other story I've written. So question time: Is Sasuke in love with Sakura? What is Sakura going to tell Sasuke? Why the hell does Sakura stay with Toki!? Why does Ambir spell her name like that? And last but not least Why the hell isn't Chapter 3 up yet?! Haha I'm working on it, Oh ya before I do the preview if anybody has a question that they'd like to be written in chapter three just message my acount and title it High School3 Question. Ok Preview time:

_Chapter 3 : Porn Star_

_"Sasuke, we need to talk."_

_"I don't care!"_

_"Why do you do this to me Sakura?"_

_"ARE YOU CRAZY!"_


	3. Porn star

Wow you guys are really into this story I love it. keep up the reviews and thanx for all your support well with out further ado

_Sasuke's writting_

**Sakura's writting**

_Last Time:_

_I laid down on my bed thinking of everything I was going to do to her after school. I had a feeling something had gone wrong after I left, and alost drove back to her house, but I had the feeling that would've only made things worse. I can't believe one woman could turn my whole life up side down and his is only 1st quarter. I'm determine to get her, she deserves more than what she's engaged to, she deserves everything I can give her. 'Sakura, get ready for my little Sex Ed lesson tomorrow, and alittle more._

High School's Taboo

  
Chapter 3: Porn Star

Sakura's POV

I awoke to find that Toki had already left, leaving me time to treat my wound. I turned the knob to start the shower and took out the Coco butter and Disenfectant, and sat them on the counter. I stepped into my shower and let the steaming water caress my burning curves. I began to wash up, carefully rubbing the soap over my body to avoid touching my wounds. I began to think of Sasuke

_'How can some stupid 18 year old boy do this to me!?'_ I was frustrated at how weak I got hen I was around him, and how embaressed I got when he touched, and gazed at me, I mean I was an ex porn star for Christ's sake! _'Porn star of course that's it!'_ The change of water temperature brought me out of my trance. I shut off the water, grabbed my towel, and stepped out. I slowly, and gently brushed the towel over my wounded body. Once I was completely dry I rubbed some disenfectant into the cuts and lathered the coco butter on them so they wouldn't leave ugly scars. I walked into my huge closet and chose my black lace braand black thong. I also garbbed my white button-up shirt and my red knee lenght skirt, along with my favorite black Gucci heels . I walked down stairs to grab my red Coach purse and my car keys. As I drove towards the school in my yellow Ferrari, So in love with Two by Mikaila started to play. I curse my radio for playing such a song at a time like this

_'I'm not in love with that boy, I only love Toki, Sasuke is just a dangerous distraction!' _I parked my car next to my colleague, Iruka. "Good Morning Iruka- kun." I gave him a melting smile.

"Um Good Morning to you too Ms. Haruno." It was so cute how his eyes glanced at my light pink lace bottom camisole, such a pervert, I could tell he thought it was my bra at first.

"Well My class has a pop quiz so I better run, bye Iruka!" I rushed of to my class room, I seriously needed to prepare to see Sasuke today.

--

Sasuke's POV

--

I walked down the hall towards Sakura's class room. I had a feeling she had been thinking of what we did all night, and I brought her a little reminder, a tape recording of her moaning for me and her panties. (Hahaha I'm so bad! ) I knocked on her door and saw her putting down the chalk to open the door. When she opened the door I swore my pants felt tighter. She was absolutely breath-taking!

"Can I help you Sasuke?"_'Damn he looks as delicious as always!'_

"Ya," I stepped in and closed the door. I stared at her ass as she walkend back to her desk. "You can help me study for my quiz." _'What I wanted to say was Ya, you can help me by unzipping my pants and opening your legs.'_

"Oh well of course I can help."_'Damn it just come to school naked so I don't have to take of your clothes.'_

_'Naughty Ms. Haruno.' _" Thanks." I sat at my desk waiting for her to come to me. She picked up her book and crossed the room towards me.

"No problem its my job, so what did you need help on."

"I don't quite understand the American constitutional systems and where they got the ideas for their government."( I have no idea what the Standards for 12th grade Japanese History is)

"A likely question, well the first ever of the American government documents was not the Declaration of Independence, it was actually the Mayflower Compact, named after the ship that the first Americans arrived on, then came the Declaration of Independence, then the Articles of Confederation, then the Bill of Rights, and following after that was the Constitution."

"Thank you." I smirk while righting the names on my note card that I'm allowed to use. I couldn't take it any more my hand slipped up her skirt and I began rubbing her sweet womanhood through her sexy ass thong, I could feel her wetness and it was definately turning me on.

"What are you doiing Sasuke?!" Her smoldering eyes glared down at me with a look I've never seen on her before.

"Sakura." And suddenly I knew exactly what she was trying to tell me. I pulled my hand back and stood up.

"We need to talk about this."

"What were you before you became a teacher Sakura, you seem to kno just how to get a guy, you know how much power you have over men, not including me of course, because I have power over you, but," She gave me a look that asked for silence.

"I was one of the lowest of the low, you boys think we're the greatest thing to happen since you guys discovered sex and masturbating."

"You were a..."

"Porn star." I looked at her and felt how hard it must have been to tell me this. I just wanted to hold her, and I cursed that feeling. All I was trying to do was get some action from her so why should I care that she got paid to have sex with people, shouldn't that just make the sex better, I mean I'm practically fucking a celebrity.

"Whoa that's deep." I muttered for loss of a better words.

"Now you know my secret, bet you can't wait to brag to your friends." She turned away from me like this was a historical repeat for her.

"You told him, didn't you."

"Yes."

"And he told his friends."

--

_Flashback_

_Sakura's POV_

_--_

_"Hey Sakura welcome home." His friends greated me as I came back from a movie shoot._

_"Orochimaru, Kabuto, Pein," I nodded to them in respect and walked up the stairs and took a shower. I threw on a red camisole and some baggy sweat pants, and walked back down stairs to clean up any messes he and his drunk friends made. _

_"How was work Sakura, did you have any good fucks?" Kabuto's words slurred out of his mouth._

_"What are you talking about."_

_"Hey Toki didn't I tell you, I've masturbated to a flick where it looked like some one was bangin' your girlfriend."_

_"Sure did, she's a good fuck, its no wonder she gets paid for it." I glared at Toki. I couldn't believe my boyfriend told my deepest darkest secret. "Oh don't start blushing out of embarrassment, now when you know over half of the World's population masturbates to your moaning sounds." He stood up and walked towards me. I backed up until I could feel the wall. _

_"Hey Toki, why not let us have fun with her." Pein suggested as he stripped himself._

_"Ya look she's already sweating at the thought of sucking so many cocks." Orochimaru smirked. Something told me to just spend the night at Ino's house and now I wish I had just listened to my gut. Toki pinned me against the wall and held my legs opened, so Kabuto could get a good lick out of my pussy. I fought back a moan, and the urge to puke as Orochimaru's tongue wrapped around one of my breast. I hadn't even noticed that they were gazing down at my naked body._

_--_

_End of Flashback_

_Sakura's POV_

_--_

I was brought back from my train of thought when I heard the school bell ring and all the kids shuffling into their seats. "I'll right students, you have a pop quiz, on the ideas of the American governmet system. No talking and good luck. You may begin when you receive your test." I handed the last paper and noticed a piece of paper in Sasuke's hand I quickly snatched it and walked up to my desk.

'_Ms. Sakura,_

_He rapped you didn't he? And you're still engaged to him.'_

I scribbleddown my answer and walked by him as to check how everyone was doing. As I slipped the paper into his lap he gave me a soft smack on the ass, earning a bunch of smirks from the guys. "Hands to yourself Mr. Uchiha," I scowled at him.

"Fine Ms. Hot-uno." They boys were almost roaring with laughter. He was being way more bold about his advances on me and I wasn't sure if I could resist him any longer.

--

Sasuke's POV

--

I unfolded the note carefully and was shocked.

**'Yes he did.'**

I crumpled the note and was ready to seriously jump Toki. I walked up to her desk and handed in my quiz as the bell rang I headed out the door.

"Mr. Uchiha, I would like you to stay after class." Her tone told me she was really upset. The guys gave me the 'You bangin' that?!' gaze and I smirked, while the girls gave Sakura the 'dirty whore how could Sasuke like her' look. Once the whole class was out she locked the door and took a deep breath.

"Why do you stay with him!?" I lauched at her, I was pissed off and I didn't care!

"What choice do I have, I'm engaged to him and he's the only person I have in Japan that hasn't turned their back on me for bring "dishonorable" money into our home yet they had no problem spending that money.

"I don't care! You shouldn't have to live like that, with a man who rapes, beats, and cheats on his fiancee!" I took a breath to try and calm myself down. " Look my dad's giving me my own place in whaterver district I want today, why don't we look online and we can find a house you want and you can stay with me." I couldn't understand why in the hell I was doing this she and I both knew once we fucked that would be it. Or would it?

"Thanks Sasuke, but I can't do that."

"Why the hell not!?" I was livid I couldn't take it all the hatered I had for him, the sexual with draw and the longing to protect her, that I hate having, was mixing and it was only a matter of time before I cracked.

"Because I, I"

"Don't say it." I pleaded with her. I would...

"I love him." crack. My anger took hold of me and I slammed her against the white board.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" I growled at her, in pure hatered for her twisted sense of love.

"No I'm just in love, and if I didn't know how you play with girls, I'd say you're jealous of him!" I was speachless, was I jealous because she was in love wih him.

"Hell yes I'm jealous, he's banging the hottest girl I've ever seen!" The look on her face said I hurt her pretty badly. I felt terribly ashamed for the first time since I thought of girls and sex togther.

"Is that all I am just a sex toy!? Maybe that's why I love him, because in the begining he saw me as more than just a good fuck." I could feel my anger rising again. "WEll then maybe I should just send you one of our sex tapes or better yet I'll make one especially for you!" Ok now I was royally pissed I slammed her back even harder, but not hard enough to bruise her. I crashed my lips against hers and had one hand holding both her wrist, and the other pressed flat against the wall so she couldn't escape me.

I licked her bottom lip begging for entrance. I could taste her cherry lip gloss and it made me even more determined to have her. She allowed it and I ploundered her sweet crevice enjoying how she began to respond to me. I could feel her stifling a moan in her throut and desided it was her turn to chose what she wanted.

--Sakura's POV

--

I felt him release my wrist, He was giving me a choice! Normally if Toki wanted sex he'd get it and not because I was horny, or he gave me the reins, no he forced me. I had to make up my mind did I want to leave Toki and move in with Sasuke or should I stay true to my engagement. Whether I continued to kiss Sasuke or not would deside, and he knew exactly what I wanted. Sasuke gave me a taste of freedom, and of the forbidden fruit, and he was giving me the chance to chose the snake or the god, yet this was different, in the Bible God gave them free will, and the snake wanted Adam and Eve's fall. Sasuke had at first been my forbidden fruit, now he was the god who wanted to keep me safe, and Toki had always been the snake, I was just to blind to see his traps.

"I grabbed Sasuke's shirt and

pulled myself closer to him. I felt him smirk on my lips as his hand snaked(too many snakes!) around my stomach and pulled me closer to his perfectly chistled chest. I clung to him, pushing my aroused breast as close to him as I could. I moaned as he broke our kiss for air. I looked up and gasped as I looked into his smoldering eyes. I ran my hands through his hair, loving the feel of the soft ebony strands falling through my fingers. I pulled his head back down and shoved my tongue into his mouth, he grunted as I pulled myself even closer. I knew the bell would ring anytime soon so I pulled away.

"The bells going to ring soon." I say as we began to make our selves presentable. He nodded hotly and kissed my neck.

"Will you agree to live with me, or will you marry a man who cheats on you?"

"I don't know I want to, I don't think your parents would aprove, and Toki will get what's coming to him."

"Once they meet you I'm certain they'll love you." I was about to reply, but the bell rang and I had another class.

"Meet me after school I want you to do something for me first..."_ 'Toki we are so over.'_

_--_

_Sasuke's POV_

_Why do you do this to me Sakura I want you more than ever now?!_

Alright here's chapter 3 Sasuke is really warming up to Sakura and she's starting to see Toki for what he really is. Question time, What does Sakura have is store for Toki, what part does Sasuke play in it, Will Sakura and Sasuke fall in love, will Sasuke's parents approve and What part does Itachi play in Sakura's past. Review time

_High School's Taboo_

_Chapter 4: Ambir_

_"So you're Ambir, how typical Toki_ you always did like blue haired girls."

_"There's no way I'm in love with her."_

_"Itachi that can't be you!"_

_"Ya you heard it right Whore!"_

_"Sasuke stop!" I was so shocked and yet it made me so horny, I was sure Niagra falls took a permanet residence in my panties._

_"Oh she's darling."_


	4. Ambir

Hey guys I'm so glad you guys like my writting it means alot to me. About the last chapter, I will do sex scenes in detail, but not rape scenes(they're creepy). Also yes I know I spell somethings wrong, ok Word was being a boob so I have to use Wordpad and there is no spell check so google has become my spell check for now k! Mang Ling, Stacci, Ambir, Angela and Toki are my original characters if you think the other are what rock have you been living under! Well here's your review

_Last Time_

_"Meet me after school I want you to do something for me first..." 'Toki we are so over.'_

_--_

_Sasuke's POV_

_'Why do you do this to me Sakura I want you more than ever now?!'_

High School's Taboo

Chapter 4: Ambir

Sasuke's POV

I waited outside her classroom like a was licking an ice cream cone not really caring that people were begining to wonder why I was here.

"Alright Sasuke come in, we really need to talk about your behavior." I smirked that threw everyone of our tracks.

"Sure Ms. Hotuno." I gave them a little taste of what she'd been talking about. I walked in and sat down at one of the desks as she closed the door and quietly locked it so now one would get suspicious. "What's up."

"Well I thought about what you said and it would be nice not to have to live with an abusive man."

"Good, now you've got some sense in you. My dad bought me a house earlier today, its in Hokida District is that alright?" I ask knowing that Hokida was one of the richest districts, next to Hymau, where my family lives.

"Oh Sasuke that'll be perfect!" She's so cute when she squeals like a little kid. "Are you sure it'll be ok though I mean your father seems like he'd be the traditional type, not the type that lets teachers move in with his sons."

"He doesn't care anymore I'm 18 and I can take care of myself, but you will have to make an appearance at dinner tonight, for the sake of me bringing home a beautiful woman not the sluts I normally bring."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt, thank you Sasuke. I need two more favors from you."

"Hn?"

"One help me move my stuff out and Two come with me to pay Toki alittle visit."

"Alright, lets go."

--

Sakura's POV

--

Sasuke's Spyder was so amazing. I could feel the leather under my skirt, and his car still had that new car smell. His bad boy attitude, the smooth jazz playing in the backround, and the way he kept licking his left canine tooth was really turning me on. I was begining to wonder if I really should've agreed to move in with him, I mean it's so improper.

"Yes you should keep your agreement to move in with me." Crap!

"I wasn't thinking of breaking it." I lied for some reason I was becoming a really bad liar around him.

"Bull shit, Sakura." He smirked at my cornered demeanor,as he turned the steering wheel smoothly with one hand. His arm was resting behind my chair, if you were watching us you'd think we were dating, I looked like I was 19, and he deffinately acted more mature than an 18 year old student, and that was a problem.

"Ok maybe I'm still alittle shaky about this."

"Sakura." His gaze was so hot I could swear it was like a hundred degrees in his car.

"Ok more than alittle shaky." I laid my head back to just enjoy the ride over to Toki's office. Suddenly I felt something firm squeezing my pussy. I moaned not thinking what it could be, all I thought about was how amazing it felt. I heard Sasuke chuckle and knew he was the cause of this newly found pleasure . "Stop." I glared at him.

"Why you like it and quite frankly my hand is comfortable here. Plus your panties are soaked, you want it bad." Damn he's good, I moaned as he slowly stroked me up and down.

"This is soo not proper Sasuke!" My face looked flushed and I could feel an orgasm already building up inside me.

"We're not teacher and student after school right now we are man and woman. He began to stroke harder and faster yet still tourchering me.

"Sassuke, ahhh please." I couldn't form the words in my current state.

"Please what." His voice was husky and hot. "You want more?"

"Nnoo, don't, stop."

"Don't stop, alright Sakura, but you asked for it." Damn him he was toying with me and it felt good.

"Look down." I did as he said and saw my panties on the floor, along with his fingers moving in and out of my cunt.

"Ahh, Sasuke, yess ahh oh, mmore more." I begged as we pulled up to Toki's job.

"I'd love to, but its improper Ms. Haruno." I watched him lick my juices of his finger.

_"Damn you to hell Uchiha."_ I whispered dangerously.

"As long as I ain't fuckin you I'm in it." I blushed as he pecked me on the cheek and got out of the car. He walked around and opened the door for me. I ajusted my panties before stepping out, making sure to brush my freshly naired legs against his pants.

When I got up to the counter I greeted Angela kindly. "Sakura, hello how are you darling."

"Fine Angela thank you." I smiled at the elderly woman.

"Angela this is Sasuke, one of my students that I tudor, I was on my way taking him home, when we decided to stop by is Toki at lunch?"

"Oh yes he's been having luch in his office, he's been very destracted lately, probably think about his lovely fiancee."

"Thank you very much Angela I'll see you when I come down, come on Sasuke." We stepped into the elevator and I pressed the 8 button to take us up to his office floor.

"You ready?" Sasuke spoke calmly.

"I'll have to be." He walked over to me and pinned me gently against the wall, while he began sucking my neck I felt his cock twitching against my stomach. "Sasuke not here, he'll suspect something."

"Let him, you don't belong to him." Sasuke pulled back before the door opened. We strolled over to Toki's door and stopped.

"Ohh yesss Ttoki just like that! OH baby just like a doggy, mmmm yess ahhh babe."

"Uhhh ya like that Ambir huh, that feel good. Ahh fuck yes ahh ride Daddy ride me good ahh yess come on yaahh ya. I like it ahhh cum for me , cum nice and hard for Daddy." I couldn't believe Sasuke was right. I had givin' everything to Toki and he threw it all away for his secratary. I wanted to cry, I wanted to just roll over and die. I trusted him, I was going to **marry **him! I felt my eyes tearing up and knew I needed to get this over with soon.

--

Sasuke's POV

--

I had never seen a woman so sad in my entire life. I'd seem Itachi's girlfriends cry because he cheated on them, but this was different, she was different. No matter how hard I tried to deny it, I knew if I didn't fuck her quick there was a good chance on me falling in love with her, and that would make me weak as hell. It sounded like Toki was getting a hell of a fuck out of Ambir and that made the gun in my pants weigh down even harder. I promised I wouldn't blow his head open, for her sake, but something told me she'd rather pull it herself.

"Let's get this over with." She opened the door and we walked in to a shocked Toki and Ambir laying over his desk, with their clothes all over the floor.

_"_So you're Ambir, how typical Toki you always did like blue haired girls."

"Sakura what are you doing here?" I turned as Toki pulled out of the shocked girl. "And with your student."

"Slut." Ambir coughed and that set Sakura off.

"Shut up, you're the slut fucking an engaged man! I had a tudoring session with Sasuke and I was taking him home, wait you're the one who has some explaining to do!"

"Ya I'm fucking him he's engaged to me!" Ambir put her shirt back on and I was glad, she was posetively the ugliest girl I've ever seen in all my 18 years of life.

"Excuse me he was engaged to me."

"Ya right like he'd ever go for an ugly whore, who dies her hair!"

"Toki," I said drawing every one's attention.

"How is she, you give him a good fuck Sakura?"

"Ya porn star!" I walked in front of Sakura. "See even your student wants to protect you from me."

"I'm protecting her from going blind by your face. I haven't had sex with her, and nor have you, cause if you did you wouldn't be fucking the ugly step-sister you'd be goin' after Cinderella. Damn what the hell got into you to make you chose a flat chested man over the hottest woman in Konaha?!"

"I'm not ugly and he wants me because he loves me, tell 'em Toki."

"She's right Sakura, there's no way I'm in love with you! I was just in you for the money."

"What?!"

_"_Ya you heard it right Whore!"

"Then why not just end it!"

"Cause you're a hell of a fuck bitch, why the hell else would any man want a porn star for a wife, money and sex!" I looked over at Sakura and hated the look on her face. She looked so hurt, and suddenly I had the urge to burry that fucker she was gonna call her husband. "Right Sasuke?"

"Don't talk to me, you man whore." I walked over towards Sakura, but was stopped by his voice.

"Oh ya that's right the slut was only givin' it up to me haha well then take her right now if you want she's wild when you get her drunk, she ain't all emotional and shit that's about the only thing good about her personality."

I'd had enough and I lost it. I punched him hard right in his mother fuckin' jaw. The baby dropped to the floor and I wailed on him. His bitch was crying begging me to stop, but I would only calmn down when he was dead.

--

Sakura's POV

--

"Sasuke stop!" I was so shocked and yet it made me so horny, I was sure Niagra falls took a permanet residence in my panties. I put my arms over his shoulders to stop him from punching any more. His heart was beating so fast. He allowed me to help him up, and to the sink so he could wash the blood of his hands.

Toki stood up like he wanted to get tough, but we both knew he wouldn't try anything. Toki may have been born in the Japanese ghetto, but he couldn't fight to save his life. "We're so over you pussy!" I took of his ring and set it on his desk. I bent down to Ambir's ear level and whispered "He'll do it to you, once a dog always a dog."

"Never he loves me!" She had tears in her eyes.

"Ya right you flat chested, thirsty, bitch ass, hoe." I flashed a smile and gave her the finger as Sasuke and I walked out the door. I glanced back and saw Toki staring at the ring. When he looked up, I saw that he was just now understanding what he lost, but it was too late.

--

At Toki's House

Sasuke's POV

--

The drive up to her house was unbearably quiet. She hadn't made a sound at all. I waited down stairs as she brought her stuff down from the other floor. It had been a while since she had last came down so I went up to check on her. When I walked in to the master bed room I saw her sitting on their bed crying. I walked up to her and embrased her gently; careful not to startle her.

"Sakura, its o,"

"No its not!" Her eyes flashed at me. She looked so vunerable, and hated seeing her like that. "Why am **I **crying! **He **should be the one crying."

"You were in love with him and he hurt you what did you expect that you wouldn't care that you broke an engagedment with the man you loved, and you would act like you'd never met him? It doesn't work like that Sakura."

"I wish it did."

"So do I." I whispered as my phone rang.

_**"Yo Sasuke, you coming to dinner or what?" **_

_**"Ya Itachi I'll be over in a hour and a half, tell Mom I'm bringing a guest."**_

_**"Another one of your sluts?" **_I could hear the laughter in his voice.

_**"Na, my history teacher."**_

_**"Are you kidding?! You snached Ms. Hotuno!"**_

_**"Ya I gotta go, see ya later."**_

_**"See ya." **_"Come on we better finish up before my mom sends a search party for me."

"Alright I'm almost done." She laughed at me. Her laugh was another thing about her I'd grown use to _'Damn I gotta hit it and quit it before she gets me whipped._

Before long we had all her stuff loaded into my trunk. Thank God she wasn't a materialistic bitch or I would've had to make more than one trip. I drove down to our mansion in Hokida district; it was **big**!

"Oh Sasuke its beautiful!" She looked like a 7 year old girl on christmas morning who had just got the Barbie she had been beging for.

"We'll leave in a half an hour get ready, your room is on the 2nd floor first room on the left."

"Thank you." I watched her ass as she walked away. I went into the kitchen I needed to get a glass of water, she was making me too hot when I was around her. I closed my eyes and dreamed of what she would look like naked. I was sure she was starting to see me as more then just a student and to night I was gonna test just how much resistance she had.

When she walked down the stairs she looked amazing. She had on a knee length red spaghetti strap dress, with silver heels.

"How do I look to dressy?"

"You look amazing, they'll love you."

"Thanks, let's go."

"Ya." We walked out to the limo.

--

Uchiha House hold

Sasuke's POV

--

My parents take family meals very seriously. Itachi and I always had to dress up in tuxes and it annoyed the hell out of us. Well we walked into my old home and were greated by two delightful squeals.

"Sasuke, you're home!!" My mom yelled.

"Hi Mom."

"Oh guess who's home, Hinata, Neji, Stacci, Sasuke's home!"

"Mom you act like I've been gone forever."

"Well you practicly have been gone forever spending so much time with your new girl friend."

"Girlfriend?" Sakura whispered.

"When I'm normally gone alot, they suspect I've got a new girlfriend seeing as most of them get jealous when I'm away from them."

"Oh."

"SASUKE!!" My 14 year old sister Stacci cried as she jumped into my arms. She's been in New York for a Student Exchange project and since it finally ended she'll be attending North Leaf.

"Heya kido." I ruffeled her hair.

"I'm almost 15, I'm not a kid anymore! Is this your new girlfriend!?" She turned her attention to Sakura.

"Oh no, I'm his teacher." Sakura blushed deeply.

"Oh well you should be you look alot better than those trashy sluts Sasuke normally dates."

"You haven't changed a bit Stacci." I grumbled

"I haven't?"

"No you're still stupid and you still don't think before you say anything."

"Hey!"

I laughed at her childish antics, "Sasuke."

"Hinata, Neji, you guys are home too."

"Yeah, we got out for winter vacation early this year."

"Lucky. Stacci and I get out in 3 days."

"Technicaly they're out of school already."

"Yeah but vacation doesn't start untill Monday."

"Sasuke, how's the house?" My dad walked in followed by my mother and brother.

"It's nice Dad, thanks." I felt Sakura tense at my side and I wondered what was bothering her.

"Itachi that can't be you!"

"Sakura, no way."

"Wow it's been so long since I last saw you." Ok I was confused.

"How do you too know each other?" Itachi better not be trying to rekindle some old love shit.

"They were old friends when they were little, that is until little Sakura-chan moved away."

"Mikoto-sama,"

"It's still Mikoto sweetie. How funny you captured Itachi's friendship and now Sasuke's heart." My mom was smiling like I told her, I was going to be a father.

"No she hasn't."

"That's right, I'm his teacher and that's highly improper." We were all sat down and began eating.

"Well then if you two aren't dating then why would Sasuke have me buy a house that had reminders of things in you classroom, like a room that smelled of apples and jasmine, hm?"

"Sasuke?"

"Dad." This night couldn't get any more embarrassing.

"So then you two are living together." Stacci asked with fake innocence. Scratch that it just did. I could see her little brain working.

"Umm well yes, but not for the reasons you think Stacci was it ?" Sakura was close to tears again I could tell.

"Ya, well what reasons?"

"Reasons she doesn't want to talk about." I didn't want her to start crying again.

"Sasuke I think that's her choice if she wants to talk about it or not." My dad spoke rather harshly.

"If you don't ant to talk about it Sakura that's alright." Yes Finally a voice of reason, my mom would never pressure some one to say anything.

"It's alright I think I can talk about it, Sasuke will you help me if things get hard?"

"Of course."

_'I've never seen Sasuke react to some one so gently besides Stacci, Hinata, and Mikoto.'_

"Well I came back to Japan with my fiancee Toki, to be a teacher. There was a point in my life that I didn't know who I was or what I was suposed to do with my life.

"So what did you do?" Itachi questioned her.

"You don't have to say it." I squeezed her hand. Knowing my father he wouldn't like her answer very much.

"I was a porn star, it was the only way I could get enough money to come back to Japan." She kept her head down, I could tell she was ashamed.

"Oh Sakura, you should've found some way to contact us, we would've helped." My mother crossed the room quickly to give her a gentle hug.

"I wish I had known that before I met Toki."

"Your fiancee?" Hinata questioned.

"Ex fiancee,"

"Oh I'm sorry."

"No it's alright, durring Sasuke's advances he helped me realize that Toki was no good for me."

"Sasuke!" My mom looked at me in horror.

"What she's hot!" I defended myself

"I agree." Neji and Itachi threw in.

"Uh henhen," Sakura giggled "Today after Sasuke and I finished his tudoring session we stopped by Toki's office, and found that he was indeed cheating on me with his secratary, Ambir. Sasuke threw a couple punches and I gave the ring back."

"How bad Sasuke?" My dad asked.

"Eyes swollen shut."

"Sasuke," Hinata scolded.

"He beat her, he should be dead, but she stopped me."

"You poor thing."

"Any way so I move out of his house and Sasuke said I could move in with him until I get back on my feet, which will be soon. I completely understand how inappropriate me living with him is."

"You're right it is inappropriate," Oh just throw her under a bus Dad!

"Sorry."

"But, he is grown and you seem like a good woman for him, better than the women he chooses for him self."

"Oh no we're not in a relationship!" Sakura blushed.

"Not yet anyway." Stacci threw her two cents in.

"I agree with Stacci," I smirked as she blushed deepper.

"Well I'm going to get dessert Sakura could you please help me?"

"Sure Mikoto." She seemed happy to leave. Everyone waited until she was gone to ask questions.

"So Sasuke have you figured out that you love her?" Neji questioned me. I almost choked on my water.

"I don't love her, I just don't like seeing girls I have an intrest in having sex with getting hurt." I lied smoothly, my family knows me way too well, cause they all knew I was lying.

"Whatever Sasuke, she's got you wrapped around her finger, just admit it." Stacci taunted.

"I think Stacci's right," Hinata quietly agreed. I couldn't tell them I was whipped, out of all of us I was the main playboy Itachi had found a girl when he went to college and he was waiting until the time was right to ask her to marry him, and Stacci well Stacci settled with masturbating, she told us she would wait for her soulmate. And mom had raised Neji and Hinata to save them selves, but there have been times for Neji when it got hard, we both no that if Stacci and Hinata weren't our sisters there would have been times we would've been tempted cause we couldn't see our girlfriends.

"Dad what do you think?" Since Mom was gone, Dad was all I had.

"I think she's the perfect woman for you Sasuke teacher or not you're 18 its your decision now." _"Damn it Dad."_

_--_

Sakura's POV

--

--

Mikoto was as nice as I remembered, but I was waiting for her to drop the bomb on me.

"Hoe deep do your feelings for my son run Sakura?" And there it was right on time.

"There is nothing going on between us I asure you Mikoto!" _'Not that I don't wish it.'_

"Sakura let me tell you something, you are the only girl I've ever heard of Sasuke protecting. You're the only girl I've seen him truely smile around, and as long as you make him happy, I don't care what you are or how much older you are than he is."

"I could get in trouble,"

"No you couldn't because he's 18 and we agree to let you two date."

"That would be nice, but he's not looking for a long term relationship, he's looking for a hit it and quit it. He just wants a quickie."

"So you do have feelings for him."

"No I don't!"

"Sakura as a married woman, I'm telling you don't deny your feelings for him so long that you two miss out on each other. Trust me I know my son he wouldn't wait this long for you to just make it a quickie. I think and he may not even know it, but I think he wants you for a much longer time."

"I'm not so sure."

"Just trust me maybe you should give him what he wants, you'll know if he has feelings for you by the way he makes love to you."

"What do you mean?"

"When Itachi was a playboy he got his pleasures quick he didn't want her to stay longer than was neccisary for him to cum, but when he had sex with Mang Ling, she stayed untill the next morning. Also their moans we're not rushed, but calmn and loving. Much like his father was with me."

"I mean no disrespect, but how would you know what their moans were like?" That sounds alittle creepy to me.

"You forgect despite appearances these are paper walls, and paper walls hold no sound barriers."

"Oh forgive me."

"No it's alright well let's get this dango out on the table, they're Itachi's favorites."

The rest of the evening was peaceful and for a moment I felt as if I elonged in this family, like I was meant to be an Uchiha, and nothing could change that. That was until it was time to leave. I had forgot to mentally prepare myself for the ride home and it was sure to be akward.

Well there you go chapter 4's done. I promise the sex is coming up probably in chapter 5 or in chapter 6, but I promise its gonna be good. I was doing research and it really made me feel like Jiariya, but hey its all for my readers.

Question time: the one you're all thinking **What the hell got into Sasuke's parents!? **Ya I wanted every one to be ok with the relationship except the people directly involved. **Who is Mang Ling? **She's Itachi's Chinese fiancee, I wanted alittle Asian diversity not just Japanese. **Will Toki Try to get Sakura back? Why the hell are you holding the sex out on us!? How will the ride home go? And Why isn't the 5th chapter up yet get a move on it!? ** Ok I'm working on it sheesh impatient people. Preview time

_High School's Taboo_

_Chapter 5 :Sexual Seduction_

_"So what'd she say."_

_"Why do you fight me and what's natural, Sakura?!"_

_"How do I say this?"_

_"Tell me can you say no one more time?"_

_"Toki!" He pushed me against the wall and kissed me. It as not soft and romantic like Sasuke's, but hard, emotionless, and demanding. And I hated it!_


	5. Sexual Seduction

My birthday's coming up yay! I'm finally going to be 14 on July 2nd! It feels like I've been 13 for all eternity, but its ending now haha, well any way here's you review!

_Last time:_

_The rest of the evening was peaceful and for a moment I felt as if I belonged in this family, like I was meant to be an Uchiha, and nothing could change that. That was until it was time to leave. I had forgot to mentally prepare myself for the ride home and it was sure to be akward._

High School's Taboo

Chapter 5: Sexual Seduction

Sasuke's POV

"So what'd she say?" I knew my mom was going to say something to Sakura the moment she asked for help with the dango.

"Stuff."

"What kinda stuff Sakura?"

"She told me not to deny my feelings for you so long that we miss out on each other. She also said that she knew you and that you wouldn't wait this long for me just to make it a quickie. She thinks that you may not even know you want me for a much longer time."

"Than everyone in my family has the same asumption."

"What asumption?"

"That I'm in love with you."

"Oh." She sighed. We walked into the house and she practicaly ran to the stairs.

"You're the only one oposed to it Sakura."

"No."

"Sakura."

"NO!"

"Why are you fighting me and what's natural Sakura?!"

"Because its wrong!"

"Sakura I'm a grown ass man its not wrong any more."

"So don't wait for me go fuck another girl!"

"You're the only woman I want." I had just reached the top of the stairs as she wreached for her door knob.

"Well that's just too damn bad!" She screamed as she slammed the door shut.

"Damn you, you difficult woman!" I screamed back at her. I heard the shower run and got a deliciously brilliant idea.

--

Sakura's POV

--

I sighed as the chilling water slid down my burning hot body. I stayed in there until I was completely shivering. I stepped out and toweled myself down, then took care of my wounds that were still healing. I wrapped the towel around my body and stepped out of the bathroom.

Suddenly a hand covered my mouth, and I was crushed against an excellently chistled chest. I struggled to get away from my attacker. I realized that his hands were traveling up and down my body, and almost screamed. He threw me on to my bed and I was certain he was going to rape me. I heard laughing and looked up. There towering over me was Sasuke, looking hotter than ever!

He had definately just taken a shower, because his hair was still dripping wet, and I could see dropplets of water running down his stomach down to a place my eyes shouldn't meet. I quickly looked away and heard his laughter.

"What the hell were you doing, trying to give me a heart attack!?"

"Who are you kidding?! You were turned on by the thought of a stranger having sex with you." Damn it I hate that man! He knew I was thinking of him.

"Was not!"

"Fine then you were turned on because you knew it was me."

"Keep dreaming Uchiha!"

"If I was dreaming we'd be on our 12th orgasm by now." The look in his eyes told me he was dead serious, and that both scared me and turned me on even more.

He began walking towards me, letting his towel sway gently with each manly step he took. He smirked as I glanced at what was beneath the towel. "Naughty, naughty Ms. Haruno."

"Damn you." I muttered. He was now right in front of me, I sat on the edge of my glorious bed and watched him silently. He leaned down to my eye level letting his hands rest on the outside of my thighs. I could smell his fresh minty breath and knew he had planned this.

He slowly rubbed my thighs in small circles, loosening my mucsles so I wouldn't be so tense. He leaned down and kissed my neck, gently sucking and licking my soft flesh. He was feeding on the rhythm of my pulse then training his hands to go the same speed.

I fought back a moan, what he was doing felt so good I could feel my pulse speeding up, but his speed never changed. However where his hands were changed. He now massaged my inner thighs, rubbing up and down slowly. He laid me down on my back and I gripped my towel even tighter, til my knuckles were turning white. He slowly swiped his hands along my arms, making my nerves twitch delightfully. My mind couldn't function, I knew what we were doing was wrong, but I was starting not to care. My whole body was tuned in to him and what sensations he would bring to me next. He removed his lips from my neck and brought them to my ear. His shallow breathing tickled my senses and made me shiver.

"Why are you do-doing this Sassuke?" I moaned.

"Because I want you, and I can see it in your eyes that you want me too."

"No no I ddon'tt." I could feel my resistance weakening as his hands caressed my arms, weakening my hold on the one of the only things between us. He backed away from me and I sat up. **BIG **mistake! He dropped his towel and I had an amazing veiw of his happy trail and the most delicious looking cock I'd ever seen. I could tell his tip was glisening with pre cum already. I felt heat rush down my body and it felt like the botton half of my body was under water. He smirked and looked down at me.

"Are you sure you don't want this Sakura, I could put it away."

"Oh my gosh, Sassuke you're huge." God I was wet!

--

Sasuke's POV

--

I smirked at her face. She wanted me, and I was definately gonna get her.

"You want this don't you Sakura, you want my big tasty cock, don't you." She slowly nodded her head 'yes' and I knew she was wet. "Then go ahead taste it Sakura. No one will know." She slid off the bed and on to her knees yet she was still consious enough to hold on to her towel. _"Oh well that'll be coming off soon.' _

I held my cock up to her lips, and she licked my tip.

Sakura's POV

I sucked on his head enjoying how tasty he was. I slowly licked his shaft, loving his gasps and moans. I knew none of those hoes could give a blow job as well as I could, and now its Sasuke's time to experience what I've wanted to do to him for along time. I licked him again and swirled my tounge over the head of his penis.

"Sasakura ahh, you're ahh so ffucking goah good ahh."

"You like that Sasuke?" I asked seductively.

"Hell yes, keep goin' Sakura, come on."

I replied with a long suck. He put his hand on my head and urged me to suck him harder. I licked and sucked faster, I also started pumping him, earing more moans. I became wetter and wetter with each hot sound coming from his mouth. I sucked him so hard my jaw hurt and knew he would like it, something told me he was the rough type. I pumped him harder and faster.

"Ohh yeah Sasuke cum for me baby come on Daddy pleease cum for me , I want it I want your delicious cum. Give it to me Daddy."

"Ahh Sakura ahhhhhhhhh!" He screamed as he came all over my throat and towel. I licked him clean, enjoying every single drop of his delicious cum. "Damn you're so good Sakura, huh my hand will definately not be enough any more."

"Good Sasuke." I wiped my mouth and stood up. He picked me up and laid me back down. He kissed me deeply and passionately. His tounge explored my mouth picking up the taste of his own delicious cum. He pinned my hands above my head and threw my towel across the room. He broke our kiss and stared down at my body.

"You're beautifully Sakura, how could he not love this."

"Thank you." I blushed. He began to kiss and suck my neck. I moaned as his skilled lips moved down to my breast.He sucked on them like a baby taking its first suckle. He massaged my left breast and kissed the right, switching off to give the neglected supple flesh attention. He dipped his tounge into my belly button as his hands played with my breast. Finally his lips came to my pussy. He used his finger to open my damped lips. He smirked and gave me one slowy lick.

--

Sasuke's POV

--

I smirked as she shivered against my lips**. **I gave her another slow lick and was rewarded with a soft mewl, but it wasn't loud enough I wanted her to scream my name to the heavens so all would know that she was mine. I folded my lips over her pussy and sucked.

"Ohh Sasuke." She pushed her clit closer to me and I gave it a soft bite, careful not to hurt her too much.

"You like that huh babe?"

"Yes ohh yess." I gave her a long suck, making sure my tounge dripped saliva over every inch of her. She tasted amazing, she was like a drug, and I would have a lifetime supply of her.

"You're delicious."

"Ohhhh Baby take all you want ahhh you're soo good Baby." I lifted her leg up and placed it over my shoulder, giving me better access to her womanhood. Her hands flew to my hair, giving me a rough pull. She wanted it rough well she was gonna get it. I continued to suck her, my head bobbing up and down. The sound of me licking her pussy was like music to my ears. I bobbed up and down for her clit, giving it a soft suck, a long lick, or an easy bite.

"Cum for me Sakura, cum for Daddy." I urged her. I fucked her delicious hole with my tounge, dipping, swirling, and licking her soft spots.

"Ohhh Sassuke, you're soo good baby, ahhh yes baby oh yes mmm more ya baby moore." I was drunk off her taste and high off her moans. I wanted them louder and she was going to give me what I wanted or no fuck for her. I tounge fucked her faster loving how she pulled me closer.

"Cum on Sakura you're right there baby just alittle farther."

"I'm cumming Sasuke, ahhhhh!" I bite down alittle harder on her clit and her cum came shooting out at me. I covered her pussy with my mouth so all of her juices came to me.

"Good girl Sakura, Daddy's proud of you." I sucked up everything then kissed her so she could taste herself. "Is it wrong Sakura?"

"Is what wrong." She was still high off her orgasm.

"What I'm doing to you, do you want me to stop?"

"Yes its wrong, but it feels so right. Don't stop, please don't stop Sasuke."

"Do you want it?"

"Yes I want it! I need it badly!" She cried. My cock was hard and ready for her.

"What do you want Sakura?"

"Your cock." She whispered.

"I couldn't hear you, what do you want?"

"Your cock." She said alittle louder.

"You can do better than that, scream it Sakura scream it so every one knows we're having sex. Scream it to every one so they know you are mine and no one elses. What do you want Sakura?"

"I want your cock shoved so far up my pussy it feels like you're spliting me in half! I want you to fuck me rough and call me all sorts of dirty little names! I want you to fuck me like the horny little school girl slut I am!" Damn that girl can yell, the neighbors definately heard that.

"Good girl." I kissed her again then slowly rubbed my fingers in her cum so it wouldn't hurt her so much. I slippid my index, middle and ring finger in to her. I loved her moaning sounds, it told me that what I was doing to her felt good and she wanted me to continue pleasuring her. When she was close to cumming I pulled my fingers out.

"Sasuke." She whinned.

"Masturbate sweetheart." I wanted to see her again, that image will never leave my mind.

"Yes Daddy."

--

Sakura's POV

--

I wet my fingers and inserted my thumb. I moved slowly, moaning already. He ran his hands over my body, watching me and recording every move my skilled hands made.

"Why your thumb?" He asked as I began to move faster in myself.

"I love how it feels when the bone in my thumb and my pelvic bone crash against each other." He kissed my breast and stopped me right as I was about to orgasm. "You do that again and we are seriously gonna have some problems!" I yelled at him. His laugh was like a god's. His smooth, deep, baritone voice ringing in my ear turned me on even more, if that was possible.

--

Sasuke's POV

--

She spread her legs, she was wet as she waited for me to fuck the shit out of her. I entered her slowly, I knew Toki was smaller than me, by the way she looked at my 9 1/2 inch cock the first time she saw it.

"Ahh Sasuke it hurts."

"I know I'm big just hang on sweetheart, I'm almost done. Just a little more." I pushed alittle more in her faster than before.

"Ahhh it hurts, it hurts." I hated seeing the tears rolling of her cheeks. I pushed the rest in to end her pain.

"Shhh, its ok, its over Saki, I'm in ok. I'm so sorry to do that to you, if their was a way to stop it from hurting, you know I'd find and use it." I kissed her tears and waited for her to adjust to all this man meat in her. She wiggled around alittle testing our friction. We fit together like a lock and key. It felt amazing! It was like she was made for me and I for her.

"I'm ready Sasuke."

"You sure?" She nodded and I slowly pulled out. Grabbing her hand, I slammed back into her. She squeezed my hand, but didn't scream. I pulled out again and went back in slowly, this time careful not to irritaite her clit. Her grip on my hand loosened and I was glad to hear her start moaning instead of crying.

"Ooh Saasuke."

"How's that babe?"

"Good it doesn't hurt anymore."

"How do you want it?"

"Hard and rough."

"Good." I pushed in deeper and she rocked her hips against me. I grinded with her, loving our friction. She moaned louder and I began to fuck her harder making sure our pelvic bones crashed against each other just how she liked it.

"Oh Sasuke ahh Baby harder! Uhhh mmm yess."

"Ahhh as you wi wish mmm." I fucked her harder and deeper. I threw both legs over my shoulder and banged her good.

"Ahhh ahh I'm ahhh I'm cumming Sasuke."

"Cum for me all the way Sakura." I thrusted in her harder than ever and we both came together. I pulled out of her and let her sink back down onto the bed. Our panting breaths came at the same pace, rushed and accelerated. "Ready for round 2."

"Hell Yes!" She shouted

--

Sakura's POV

--

He turned me over and kissed the base of my neck. I lifted my body up so that he could fuck me doggy style. He entered me quickly and placed his hands on my hips. He pushed my hips against him and pulled himself out again. He began to fuck me harder and faster as he pulled my hair.

"You like that huh Saki?"

"Yess ohh Sasuke talk dirty to me, call me all sorts of names." It was a real turn on to me if my lover banged me hard then called me things like slut or whore.

"How do you want it slut? You want Master to pound into you?!" God he sounded so hot and I could feel the knot in my stomach tightening.

"Yes I want it."

"What did I tell you to call me bitch."

"Master, please fuck me like a little slut!" He pulled my hair harder, yet he was still careful not to hurt me. "Ohh Master that feels so goood, harder please harder." The sounds of our sweaty bodies slapping against each other was a real turn on.

"Shame on you Ms. Haruno getting fucked by your student. You're a dirty whore, and I'm gonna half to punish you." God he was really making me feel hot and dirty. We were reaching our orgasm again and he dove into me harder, deeper and, faster. He hit my G spot so hard I thought he would rip me in half.

"Ooh yess right there Master, right there. Ooohh it feels sooo good. Yes yes yes yes Sasuke ahhhhh!"

"SAKURA!!" We screamed each others names as we came.

--

Both POV

--

It was amazing and for this one night, we weren't student and teacher. We were man and woman. We were two sweaty bodies moving in one perfect rhythme. We were in perfect harmony. For this one night we were one.

--

The next morning

Sasuke's POV

--

I finally got her. I finally fucked the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen in my life. All my firends were definately going to be envious. That is if I tell them. I looked down at the woman in my arms and felt a strange flash of heat rising in my body from just looking at her. She snuggled closer to me and rested my body between her legs. She had one nice set of legs and it felt right to be inbetween them. I looked at the clock and knew we had to get up. Mang Ling would be arriving to day and we were all going out to eat and do some wedding shopping. I was going to take Sakura shopping and let her get a couple things she wanted for the house. Hopefully she'd want to go to _Ravijour,_ she'd look hot in their lingerie. I felt here shift in my arms and looked down.

"Sasuke." She rubbed her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Did we.."

"Yes."

"So it wasn't a dream."

"No we had sex."

"Wow you're amazing!" She sighed as she sat up.

"You're no beginner yourself Kitty." I licked her nose softly. I walked over to the door and looked back at her.

"Well duh we both knew that." She sat up with the sheets clutched tightly to her frame. Her eyes looked beautiful. She still had her black eyeliner on and her hair laid messily over her right eye.

"Hn, get up, we gotta go to the airport then to the mall."

"For what?" She threw the covers of and walked over to me.

"My brothers fiancee is flying in to make arrangements for thw wedding and I thought you'd like to go shopping with the girls." She leaned her perfect breast against my chest, pushed her pussy against my thigh and grabbed my cock with her left hand while her right rested on my shoulder.

"Sounds fun." She was torturing me with her warm breath hitting my chapped lips. I brought my head down and let my lips linger on hers. We were just about to kiss when my phone rang.

_"Ya?" _

**"Sasuke, her plane's coming in early." **My mom laughed at my sleepy tone. I felt something warm and wet enclose over my cock and fought back a moan as Sakura gave me another amazing blow job.

_"Alright Mom."_

**"Make sure you bring Sakura with you. We want to talk to her."**

_"Ok Mom aaanything else?"_ Sakura smirked and gave me a long suck. I swear if we didn't have to go I'd be fuckin her all up today.

**"Ummm let me think,"**

_'Think faster woman!' _

**"No I'll see you later Baby."**

**  
**_"K bye Mom." _ I hung up and urged Sakura to suck faster and harder so I wouldn't have to masturbate before we leave. She squeezed my balls and I rewarded her with cum. It turned me on watching my male jucies stream down her throat to the valley of her breast. I lifted her up and sucked my cum of her throat and her breast. I gave her nipples a playful nibble, and rubbed two of my fingers in her firery pussy.

"Ahhhh Sasuke." Man I wanted her.

"Get ready." I strained. This woman knew exactly how to make me want her, and I liked that. She knows what she wants and she goes for it.

--

At the Airport

Sakura's POV

--

While we waited for Itachi's fiancee my mind kept replaying our erotic night. I loved everything Sasuke did to me. It felt like I was a virgin again having sex for the very first time. I hadn't been stretched for so long, that Sasuke's cock hurt. Yet he was so gentle, like I had never done anything like that, not even masturbated before. I loved the way our bodies glided in and out perfectly, how amazing it felt for him to fill me. I loved how our bodies curved around each other like a puzzle. I loved everything about him, his smile, his sexy attitude, his body, his strength. Everything about him turned me on. I never anted to see him hurt. I never wanted to see him cry. And most of all I never wanted to see him with anyone, but me. He was made for me and only me. When Itachi and Mang Ling kissed it hit me. Right then and there I realized I was in love with my student. No I was in love with Sasuke Uchiha, and I would be devastated if he didn't feel the same way.

I figeted nervously sitting next to him. I had never been shy of anything I mean I was a porn star, but now I'm nervous just sitting next to an 18 year old guy. He took my hand and I looked into his eyes.

"What's bothering you?" He brought our hands to his mouth and kissed them.

"Nothing I'm just preparing myself to be interviewed by your family." He laughed at me and I could swear my insides melted away.

"Well what ever they ask just answer them truthfully, they can tell when you're lying."

"Great!" I sighed. He laid me back in the limo and climbed on top of me. "What will you say if they ask you are you in love with me?" I needed to know if he felt the same way about me.

"The truth."

"Which is?"

"I,"

"Sasuke, Sakura! Get out the car it's shopping time!" Stacci opened the door before he could finish.

_'Damn!'_ I thought as we walked up to the entrance.

"Alright, you guys know the drill meet back here in a two hours." Mikoto dragged me over to where the girls were waiting. I glanced back at Sasuke and he smiled at me.

"Ok Sakura, you're new so let me explain. Every year Daddy throws a Lingerie Christmas Party. So we have two hours to find you a sexy costume that'll have Sasuke drooling over you even more than he already is." Hinata explained as we stopped by Victoria Secret.

"Speaking of him what happened last night?" Mikoto held a skimpy G-string up to Stacci's butt.

"We argued." I was trying to be as vogue as possible.

"About what." Mang Ling found a cute green elf dress that Itachi would definately appreciate.

"Stuff." I mumbled as Mang Ling paid for her outfit.

"You had sex with him didn't you!" Stacci screamed.

"Shhhh! Stacci keep your voice down!" I yelled as people began looking at us.

"So you did, was he good!?" Hinata giggled at my blush.

"Yes I did and he was,"_'Mine as well get it over with.'_"Amazing."

"Oh I just knew you two would hit it off." Stacci pulled us into Ravijour and questioned me about our encounter. I was becoming hot by just thinking about what he did to me, how his hands glided smoothly over my body.

I saw the perfect thing to wear for the party. It was red and made of velvet. It was a 3 piece, a triangle bra top with eyelet trim, a gartered skirt, and a holiday g-string. I also bought white stockings, a vibrater and a santa hat.

--

Sasuke's POV

--

"So how was she?" My brother nudged my shoulder as we looked at some snowman G-strings. I hated shopping for the party it sucked. I found some red silk pants and grabbed a santa hat.

"What do you mean?" I don't know why I play dumb.

"Your teacher, was she good?" I tachi grabbed a pair of green boxers and a red bow tie.

"Hell ya, but I think I'm in love with her, I mean she's sexy, smart, funny, and an amazing fuck."

"Did you care if she was hurting or did you just pound in to her?"

"It bothered me to see her hurting. To the extint that I almost didn't want to have sex with her."

"Damn, well then I'd say ya you're in love with her congrats little bro."

"Sasuke's in love wow never thought that would happen." Neji walked over. He would probably wear his 'Bad Santa' boxers from last year.

"She's a wonderful choise. I couldn't see anyone better for you than her my son." My dad told me as we walked out. Our time line was almost gone.

--

Sakura's POV

--

"Go ahead I just have to use the rest room. I'll be there in a minute." I told the girls. I had the feeling some one was following me and it wouldn't go away. After I finished I walked out in the hall, but before I could take one step towards the food court someone grabbed me and swung me back into the hall. "Hey let go!" I tried to scream but his hand covered my mouth before the soud came out. I was odly familair with this position and knew just who it was. "Toki what do you want?" I was in no mood to play with him.

"I want you back, I realized my mistake and I'm ready to come back to you."

Oh he's got his nerve. "What makes you think I want you back! I'm happy how I am."

"You mean with your little boy? I could have you arrested." He threatend me.

"His parents are ok with it."

"So you don't deny it Sakura?!" His eyes full of hate.

"No I love Sasuke, and if he doesn't love me back, he's liked me more than you ever did."

"No Sakura let me show you what real love is."

"Ya right, Toki you just want me because some one else has me."

"That's not true come back to me Sakura!"

"How do I say this? No!" He was really starting to get on my last nerve.

--

Sasuke's POV

--

"It shouldn't take her that long to use the rest room." She'd been gone 20 minutes and I was getting irritated. I had a feeling some thing was up. I began waliking towards the rest rooms and heard a voice that sounded like Toki.

--

Sakuras POV

--

"Tell me can you say no one more time?"

"Toki!" He pushed me against the wall and kissed me. It as not soft and romantic like Sasuke's, but hard, emotionless, and demanding. And I hated it! I prayed for some one to help me and my prayer was answered.

--

Sasuke's POV

--

Seeing him kiss her really made my blood boil, I was going to rip his tounge out. I pulled out my gun and planned to burry this fucker!

"**Get your filthy fucking hands off her."**

"Oh her little play boy has a gun." He mocked me.

**"Sakura come here."**

"She was mine first." Toki looked scared as I aimed the gun straight at his head.

**"I'll count to three.**_** One, two."**_

__"Here take her." He threw her to me, but I shot him in his knee cap for touching my girl. Sakura grabbed the gun and laughed as Toki screamed in pain.

"That's what you get Toki." She snarled as we walked away before some one came looking. When we got back to my family the had already had a good idea of what happened. They knew I was over protective of what was mine, and Saki was definately mine.

Ok that was a long chapter, well review and tell me what you think. I'm too tired to ask my fave questions so here's your review.

_High School's Taboo _

_Chapter 6: Tell me you love me_

"_Either you love me or you don't!"_

"_I need to go get some thing from my classroom."_

"_Ohh Sasuke!" She screamed as her nails dug into my back as I slammed her against the wall._

'_Why is loving you so wrong."_

"_Because it feels so right."_


	6. Tell me you Love me

Wow I got alot of reviews for chapter 5 and hopefully I get more through out the story. Ok ya mostly all the reviews were yelling at me because Toki's not dead yet well I'm sorry but I need him later on in the story. This chapter is going to be really short because I can't have any writer's block for the next chapter. Well anyway here's your review.

_Last time:_

_"Here take her." He threw her to me, but I shot him in his knee cap for touching my girl. Sakura grabbed the gun and laughed as Toki screamed in pain._

_"That's what you get Toki." She snarled as we walked away before some one came looking. When we got back to my family the had already had a good idea of what happened. They knew I was over protective of what was mine, and Saki was definately mine._

_High School's Taboo_

_Chapter 6 Tell Me You Love Me_

Sakura's POV

We were getting into the car when I realized I had papers to grade, the last thing I want to do on vacation. "I need to go get some thing from my classroom."

"Alright," He replied while not facing me. He stared out the window and fumbled with the gun in the seat

"What's wrong?" I asked, he looked troubled and I wanted to comfort him.

"Nothing." He continued to stare out the window.

"Bull shit what's wrong."

He didn't say anything as he made his way out of the car, up the stairs, and into my classroom.

--

Sasuke's POV

--

"Sasuke!" She screamed after me. I knew the question she wanted to ask, the only question was what was my answer? "Sasuke, answer me this, why did you protect me?"

"Because I don't like seeing you manhandled."

"So that was it? That was the whole God damned reason, you have sex with me and the only reason that you protected me because you don't like seeing me manhandled?!"

"What else do you wanna know Sakura!" I was so not in the mood for this there were so many things I needed to figure out about what I felt for her.

"Do you love me or not!?" Her face was flushed and I could tell there was so much more meaning to the question.

"I don't know, why do you women think just cause we have sex I love you?!"

"You women! I don't know, but that's funny because you were the one who shot a guy in the middle of the mall because he was kissing me! So either you love me or you don't Sasuke!"

I couldn't take it! I threw her against the wall and kissed her. (alot of angry kissing isn't there.) I felt her melt against me, and I wanted to forget about everything, but her. i hoisted her onto my hips and she wrapped her legs around my lean figure. Her chest pressed against mine, telling me she needed air. I broke the kiss for a second, leaning us against the wall. She was still pissed at me because when I tried to kiss her again she slapped me hard and it turned me on! I kissed her again fiercely and ripped open her shirt. She pulled my shirt off and waisted no time on my pants. I pulled her skirt up and broke the string of her g-string.

"I kinda liked this pair of panties thank you very much." I smirked wickedly at her and kissed her hard as I shoved my cock into her soaking whole. I grunted, her fingers dug into my back as I fucked her harder. My temper rose, I knew she was holding in her moans on purpose, I could see it in her devilishly beautiful eyes. I screwed her harder and faster determined to make her scream. And God did she scream! I fucked her rougher walking us over to her desk as we came. I sat her down on her desk and crawled up with her. I fucked her leap frog position, amazed the desk was still standing considering how hard we were fucking. I picked her up and fucked her doggy style.

"Ohhh Godd yess bang me aaahhh yes mmmm ahhh yeah right there baby. Ahhhh!" She moaned as I continuously banged her G spot. I pulled her hair back gently and continued to pork her senseless, and she loved it. "Ohh Sassuke ya ahaahhh." I began spanking her ass hotly. Loving how tight she squeezed me everytime my hand smacked her ass. Once we had had our 5th orgasam we threw our clothes on and walked out to the car. As soon as we closed the door we were at it again. Damn I love this woman! We had barely gotten inside the house before she jumped me and rode my cowgirl style. I picked her up and dashed up the stairs to my room, kissing her the whole way up. I threw her on the bed and she pulled me down on top of her. While fucking her we rolled off the bed and I screwed her on the ground also. I hoisted her back on the bed and pulled the covers over us. She snuggled into my chest and wrapped her hads around my neck.

"I love you, Sakura." I kissed her gently.

"I love you too Sasuke." She gave my chest a quick kiss as she fell asleep in my arms. Our secret taboo love affair had just taken an emotional twist, but I loved her, and I was willing to do anything to keep her. I'd even kill for her. Just as long as she comes home to me every night. The next morning I woke up to her intoxicating mouth over mine. We began a hot make out session between me waking up and our bodies begging for air.

"Why is loving you so wrong Sakura?"

"Because it feels so right." She grabed my cock and next thing you know my cock her pussy and moans sounded really good all thrown together. Damn I'm addicted to her.

Ya I know it took me forever, but I had to find more inspiration plus a whole lot of crap came up. well I'm tired here's your review.

_Highschool's Taboo_

_Chapter 7 : Lingiere goodness_

_"How do you like this one?"_

_"Come on Sakura one video."_

_"Ohh Santa I've been a naughty little helper."_

_"Santa loves his elves naughty."_

_"So bad girls get dildos instead of coal, I like it."_

_"Quit talking and blow me already Sakura!"_

_"Oh the party's gonna be fun."_


	7. Lingerie Goddess

_"I love you, Sakura." I kissed her gently._

_"I love you too Sasuke." She gave my chest a quick kiss as she fell asleep in my arms. Our secret taboo love affair had just taken an emotional twist, but I loved her, and I was willing to do anything to keep her. I'd even kill for her. Just as long as she comes home to me every night. The next morning I woke up to her intoxicating mouth over mine. We began a hot make out session between me waking up and our bodies begging for air._

_"Why is loving you so wrong Sakura?" _

_"Because it feels so right." She grabed my cock and next thing you know my cock her pussy and moans sounded really good all thrown together. Damn I'm addicted to her._

_High School's Taboo_

_Chapter 7: Lingerie Goddess_

_Sasuke's POV_

I must really be in love with this girl, because normally I would never be caught dead in an erotic lingerie and sex store. I believed that these things are for low lives, girls, and virgins. Ha, I got too much pussy to go into one of these stores, but wal la here I am. At least she was trying on some sexy outfits for me. "I thought you already had your outfit for next week."

"I do, this is for you_. _How do you like this one?" She was wearing a very revealing elf costume, damn it all to hell, my cock might as well just permantely stay up as long as she was around, cause she was fine.

"I like it. Alot." I checked her up and down, she was beautiful. I thanked her parents in my head for making this beautiful woman. " You look good in it."

"Really, you think so?" She blushed as I walked towards her.

"What reason do I have to lie?" I gave her my infamous smirk and could tell her insides were on fire.

"Thanks, let me get dressed and then we can leave." She went back to the dressing room as _'Please Excuse My Hands' _ by Plies signaled that I had a text message.

_**'Hey did you make a video fo me?'**_

___'No dobe why would I do that?'_

_**'Come on u owe me!'**_

___'How do I owe u?!'_

_**'Remembr when I covered for u whyl you wer bangin ms. takanowa's daughter.'**_

__Damnit he was right. Takanowa was gonna make Tsunade give me detention for a week if she ever found out about me and Chugoku. My bet was she was just mad cause she couldn't have me herself.

_'Fine ok see ya l8r.'_

_**'da duces'**_

She walked out of the dressing room and I thought we were finally leaving. Oh but she wasn't done shopping yet ,she was looking for some things for me. Fucking Great!

So we we're walking to the Men's part of the store, when she spotted a Men's G string.

"No don't even think about it." I groweled at her.

"Please."

"No and that's final."

"Fine you big baby then pick out something cause, I'm not going to be the only one with a sexy outfit for bed." She pouted that special little pout that made me want to kiss her sweet lips. I found a candy thong and threw it in the cart.

We went to the counter, the poor old lady was going to have a lot to ring up. By the time she was done with everything, Sakura's order consisted of: 2 teddies, 4 corsets, 12 garters, a sluty gypsy out fit, the elf costume, 3 bustiers, a naughty school girl out fit, ironic, in which the bottom did not have enough fabric to be called a skirt, just how I liked it, a couple G-strings, 4 pairs of stockings, 2 open bust corsets, a pink slutty cheerleading outfit, and a sexy French maid outfit. God it took all my self control not to screw her while I watched her try everything on.

For me, she had picked out the candy thong, a thong with a skull on the front which wasn't so bad, 4 pairs of crotchless G strings, I was going to kill this girl, and 6 pair of silk boxers. Oh that's not even including the toys she'd liked us to try out.

She got 4 jelly dildos, in pink, red, black, and blue, a red water proof clit vibrator, our shower was gonna love that, a dildo that was curved to stimulate her G spot, 3 bullet vibrators, a clit stimulating vibrator, a strap on vibrator in the shape of a butterfly, and warming lubricated condoms for his, hers, and our pleasure.

She also picked out some massage oils, candles, a jelly and a rubber fake vagina that vibrated for me, 4 tubes of lube, a blow job imatator, a ball gag, a leather whip, 2 pair of hand cuffs, a collar and leash, some bondage tape, I was scared, and a bullet nipple vibrator, something told me that wasn't just for her.

"Ok that'll be 3,050.67." The kind old lady told me. I took out my wallet and paid the woman in cash. I learned that when you go shopping with a girl you're dating you better bring alot of cash with you.

We got our bags and headed out. "Thank you babe." She gave me a hot, innocent smile.

"Yeah what ever."

"Hehehe lets go to the food court, shopping makes me hungry." She led the way to the food court.

"What do you want sweetheart?" We found a table as she sat the bags down.

"MOS Burgers." She pulled out her chapstick and began to tempt me.

"Alright," I stole a kiss from her recently glossed lips, purposely smearing it.

"Hey!" She tried to smack me, but I was already on my way to the MOS Burger booth. The hot cashier was checking me out as I order 2 burgers, a large order of fries and a milkshake with 2 straws.

"Would that be all?" She fluttered her eye lashes and licked her lips. She was about 5,4, had a nice ass, and boobs to match. She had her long black hair tied into a low ponytail. She looked about 16, which would make me a pedophile if I tried for her. Not that I wanted to, I could tell her violet eyes were definately contacts and I don't like fake girls.

"Yeah that's it."

Her smile fadded, but she quickly regained her cheery attitude. "Ok, that's 6.95 please." I gave her the money, grabbed my food and walked over to Sakura.

"Thanks hun." She winked at me. "Oh shit."

"What?" I sat down.

"Here comes Casside, I gotta go." She rose and threw her hood over her hair and walked toward the restrooms, as Casside walk over toward me.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Hello Casside." I wasn't thrilled to see my latest ex girlfriend while I was on vacation.

She was as oblivious as ever. "Who was your friend, where'd she go?"

I wanted to tell her to get lost. "She went to the restroom, she should be back soon." Hopefully.

"Oh well I just wanted to stop by, and say hi." She drapped her arms around my shoulders.

"Don't you have a boyfriend Casside."

"Yes, but he could never do the things you do to me, or did." She pouted.

--

_Sakura's POV_

_--_

That little hussy needed to get her hands off of Sasuke before I permanetely failed her! I was pissed and I could tell Sasuke wasn't trilled about her either. So I picked this time to show up.

"You do know you could get me arrested right Casside?" I heard Sasuke's smooth, irrated voice.

"What do you mean?" God she was so stupid.

"He means that since he's over 18 and you're only 17 he could be arrested for the accustation that he was dating a minor." I sat down where I had previously been sitting.

"Ms. Haruno what are you doing here?" She glared at me like I had eaten the last slice of meat in the world.

"I was shopping," I pointed to my bags."And Sasuke called out for me while I was ordering my food. He told me he needed me to write a letter of recondmendation, because he wanted to attend a school in America, he also asked if I could help him with his English. So we were discussing what all he nedded." I lied smoothly.

She snorted and let go of Sasuke. "Oh well good luck then, bye Ms. Haruno, bye Sasuke-kun." She walked away as Sasuke smirked at me.

"Nice story." He bit into his burger.

"Thank you." I dipped some fries into our milkshake and ate it.

"Weirdo." He chuckled as I recovered from a serious tooth freeze. I stuck my tongue out and was shocked when he leaned over the table and gently bit my tongue. He leaned closer and kissed me. "Come on let's go home and play dress up." He smirked suggestively.

--_At the house_

_Sakura's POV_

_--_

I looked at my self in the mirror. I looked hot! I knew Sasuke would like the way I looked.I slipped on the slutty cheerleading costume and tied my long hair up into two pony tails on the side of my head and curled the ends so that I looked like an innocent little cheerleader. I applied a light blush to my cheeks,black eyeliner to my eyes, and glittler to the sides of my eyes. Then I put gloss on my lips and sprayed his favorite perfume that I had on my body so that I smelled like strawberries and cream. I turned on the soft classical music to get us in the mood. I opened the door and stood in the door way.

"Oh Sasuke-kun." I used my sulltiest voice, and twirled my hair flirtatiously. Many girls tried to pull this move on Sasuke ,but I was the only girl who did it right. "You're such a talented soccer and basketball player."

"Thanks babe." He licked his perfect teeth and layed on our bed. Since we had admited our love for each other I had begun to share the master bedroom with him. He looked delicious laying out on our bed.

"Hey can I show you a little cheer?" I flipped my skirt up so he could see that I wasn't wearing anything under it.

"Sure thing babe."

"Take that ball, down the court; Put it in and score." My actions went with every word. I pointed to his cock, ran my hands down my body, dipped my hands under my skirt, and finally cupped my pussy and put my hand over my mouth.

"That is so sexy." he whispered to me.

_--_

_Sasuke's POV_

_--_

The moment I saw her walk out the bathroom, I knew I had died and gone to heaven. She looked beautiful, sexy, hot, and delicious. I saw her checking me up and down and I knew she liked seeing me in the crotchless G string.

"Take that ball down the court, put it in and score." Oh yeah Sasuke was gonna score tonight.

"That is so sexy." I whispered, scooting to the end of the bed. She blushed at the way I looked at her, you think she'd be used to me looking at her with sexual intent. I motioned her to me. "It would help me win if you could give me alittle head Sakura-chan."

She smirked. "Of course Sasuke-kun." She crawled towards me very sexily. When she wrapped her glossed lips around my cock, I thought I was going to cum. I could feel her tongue swirling around me, tasting the familiar organ.

_--_

_Sakura's POV_

_--_

I felt his manhood twitch in my mouth, and his body shiver as I ran my mouth up and down his huge cock. His gasp gave me an adrealine rush as I sped my pace up. I could taste his precum sliping from his hole. His sacs filled with cum, and I began to suck on them. I pumped his cock so he would stay hard and ran my tongue all over his balls, it was like sucking on a small inflated balloon or playing with my breast. I felt the weight of his hand come down on my head, coaxing me to continue, to suck harder, to make him cum. I relaxed my throat and took him deeper than normal, I deep throated him 'til I knew he was done. His moans became pants and I could see his muscles tensing with anticipation. A part of me wanted to make him cum, to know that I had pleasured him, and yet another part wanted to stop to let his erection die down.

"Don't even think about it." He glared at me, he knew what I was thinking. I gave him an innocent look and he glared harder. "Don't even try to look innocent, when you're sucking your student's cock and trying to think of ways to make said student squirm. You're finishing this damn it." I had to deep throat him to keep from laughing at his childish behavour. For the first time I noticed the camara pointed at us and how its lense was in the perfect position to see everything I did to him. I pulled back and he growled at me.

"Why the hell are you filming this!" I screamed.

"Come on sweetheart doesn't that turn you on, to know that when I'm 'sick' I'll be masturbating to us." He smirked. I was not falling for that.

"Naruto put you up to this didn't he." _'Busted!'_

"I owe him for keeping his mouth shut." He admitted. I stood up and walked toward our bathroom. "Sakura!"

"No!"

"Come on one video baby, or atleast take care of the major bonner so I don't have to!" I looked down at his member and could tell he was painfully hard.

"Fine!" I got back on my knees and finished him off.

_--_

_Sasuke's POV_

_--_

I was gonna kill him! He almost cost me a mind blowing blow job and I hate it when people get in the way of me fucking girls, with a passion. Once I had settled down alittle I picked her up and pulled down her skimpy costume. She pulled on the ribbons that held her hair up and I watched her beautiful curls cascade down her back. She pulled my G string clean off and reached in our sex drawer and pulled out a condom. She continued searching through her purchases, looking for the perfect toy to use tonight. She found the one she was looking for, the curved vibrator. She wanted a double penetration and I was gonna give it to her.

I watched her turn the camara so that it filmed her on the bed playing with her beautiful tits. She threw me the vibrator and spred her legs. I walked to the bed and raised her legs onto my shoulders. I burried my nose into her delicate pink hairs that covered her pussy. I had always been a hair kinda guy, weirdly it turned me on to know that my girl had no problem showing her hairs to a man. I sniffed in her magnificent scent and it made my senses go wild.

"Oh Sasuke do you have to play with them." She blushed as I ran my fingers through her curls.

"It turns me on babe." I placed a soft kiss on her clit, loving how she shivered. This woman was perfect, sometimes she was puddy in my hands, and yet sometimes she was a feisty little pussy cat. And I, like most guys, liked 'em feisty. I looked into her eyes as I licked her cunt slowly up and slowly down. She was dripping and I wanted to catch every drop of her delicious liquid. I sucked, bit, and kissed her pussy drawing moan after moan from her delectable lips. Then to her torture and disappointment I pulled back.

"Damn." She breathed. I laughed and slid my way up to kiss her lips, running my hands all over her soft skin. I kissed her neck and incased my mouth over her soft mounds. I rubbed my thumb in her wetness and she squirmed, eager to be fingered by her favorite thumb. I inserted my thumb and gasped as her muscles instictively grabed me. I made sure the bones crashed together as she moaned and thrashed. I moved the camara up and down her body so Naruto would be able to see her face and every other part of body. I zoomed in on my finger crashing in and out of her, so he could see the pre cum that slipped out of her. I pushed deeper and slammed harder. She was going crazy, I smirked when I saw her eyes roll back.

"Sa ahhhh Sasuke, ahhhhh baby I ca cahhhh can't take it huh huh aneeee muh muh more ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed and I got a beautiful cum shot of her. I let her come down from that amazing orgasm then tossed her the camara. She filmed me eating her cum, licking my lips hotly, I pushed another finger in so she would squeeze me. When she did, more cum splattered onto my nose. I came up and looked at her. She laughed at me. Her laugh sounded like beautiful bells. Damn it I use beautiful too many times when I'm refering to her. I took the camara from her as she licked her cum off me. I turned the camra towards me and smirked.

"That's payment enough Naruto!" I shut the camra off and set it on my dresser. I looked down at her and was breathless. She looked amazing with her hair spraweled over our pillows, her slightly bruised lips open as a sign of pleasure, her hands cupped on her tits, and the moon hitting her perfectly. I grabbed the G spot vibrator and put on the condom. She sat there, ready for an awesome fuck. I sat her up, so that she would be riding me _Reverse Cowgirl_ style. I grabbed the vibrator and positioned it right at her entrance.

"Oh baby go in, fuck me good!" she was ready for it and I couldn't wait anymore. I lowered her on to me. I was glad the condom had extra lube cause her ass was unbearable tight. I took some time for me to get in, I didn't want to hurt her. I slid her slowly up and slowly down, until she was comfortable with me being in her. "Go a head, I'm alright." I went faster, loving the way she pulled my cock, her muscles tighting as I dove in and out. I grabbed the vibrator and turned it on. I inserted it into her dripping hole. She squeezed me harder, driving me crazy. I made the vibrator match my speed, we dove into her faster and faster. "Ahhh yes baby! Ohh oh oh yeah baby harder."

I played with her breast and slammed the vibrator harder into her core. "Right there oh G-spot ,G -spot yes baby. Ahhh so good, so good baby yess. Ahhhh I'm gonna cum." I banged her harder loving her screams. She grabbed my balls and squeezed. For the first time, I came before my partner. My cumming made her cum. She milked me like a cow. I loved the feeling of her milking me, it felt so good. She was tired, her G-spot had a big work out. I pulled out and pulled her to my sweaty chest.

--

_Sakura's POV_

_--_--

I was soo tired. He was really trying to get me to die from sex. Well I guess that wouldn't be so bad. I wonder if you can die from cum poisoning. That would be a funny atopsy. He pulled me into his muscular chest and kissed my neck. We got under the sheets and he helped me wrap them around my breast. I cuddled up to his chest, I always felt so safe and warm around him.

"I love you, Babe." He kissed my forehead.

"I love you too Baby." I snuggled into him. "Eww you're sweaty."

"All because of you Babe." He nuzzled my neck cutely. He slid lower on my body and rested his head on my body like a sweet little child nuzzling his mother's breast before bed. I wrapped my arms around his head and fell asleep to the sweet felling of his sucking my breast softly. God I was going to hell for corupting him, but as long as he was with me I didn't mind alittle heat.

--

_Sasuke's POV_

--

I dropped the video of at Naruto's foster parent's house. Tsunade, his step mom was cool. Naruto's real mom died in child birth, so I remember when we were little our peers called him a monster. They said that he had killed his mom, that it was all his fault. That's when I stood up for him and ever sense then we've been tight. Sometimes I wonder if I would've been better of just eating my peanut butter sandwich and having a normal day. Damn that was a good sandwich. (Lmao totally lmao). Well he was my boy now and he was always there to get me in trouble and I was always there to bail him out. His dad, Jiariya was an amasing porn director. He had tried to convince Tsunade to allow Naruto to film them as they had sex, but Tsunade punched him threw a wall before he could even get the camara out.

I couldn't wait to get back to my Sakura-chan. I had left her sleep. I wore her out last night. It was time for me to take her on a real date. I picked up my cell phone and dialed the number to **Hyshibo**. It was a nice place and I had a feeling she'd like to dine with me. Our reservations were for 19:30 (Military time : 7:30pm), so I was going to call her now so that she'd have enough time to get ready. I wondered why it took women so long to get ready, I mean it was 13:00 (1:00pm) right now, but she was gonna use a whole 5 hours to get ready.

**"Hello?"**

"Hey Babe."

**"Sasuke, where did you go?"** Awe she was worried about me.

"To drop the tape of at Naruto's, hey I'm gonna take you out to a nice restaurant tonight. Our reservations are for 19:30. I'll be with my parents today 'cause I want to wait to see you when you're ready. I'll pick you up at about 18:30 ( I hope you figured it out.) Love you."

**"Love you too baby. Bye."**

"Bye hun."

I jetted down to my parent's house. Itachi was gonna have to help me get ready since I couldn't go home.

I arrived at my parent's house to be nearly tackled by Stacie.

"Big brother!" She lanched herself into my waiting arms. 14 years old and she still acts like a child.

"Stacie." I hugged her then moved to my mom.

"Sasuke hunny how are you?" She pinched my cheeks.

"Mom, everything's fine. I just wanted to stop by to borrow some of Itachi's clothes." I brushed her hands of and walked into the house.

"Why?" Hinata was cleanig up their lunch.

"I'm taking Sakura out to dinner and I don't want to see her until I pick her up." I turned to see Itachi and Mang Ling walking down the stairs. Itachi already had a bundle of clothes in his hand. "Thanks bro, hey Mang."

"Ohayo, Sasuke. So Itachi tells me you've finally found your Yang."

"I can't be sure she's the one Mang, it could just be that I love her. But you've loved other men before you found Itachi."

"True, but when you can kill for her, when you can die for her, when you can give up being a playboy, money, cars, when you can give up loving yourself more than anything. You know you're ready to give her your last name."

"So that's how you feel about Mang Ling Tachi-chan?" Stacie asked.

"Of course. If I didn't I wouldn't have been able to give up being a playboy." He kissed Mang gentley. I understood what he was talking about. Being a playboy is something we boys just love to do. I walked into the bathroom and got changed. I put on my Axe body spray and unbottoned my shirt, just how she liked it.

--

_Sakura's POV_

--

I screamed when I heard he was taking me to dinner! I should be in jail for them even knowing we were together. I guess since his Dad practically owns Japan and has the ear of the Daimanyo, he can do anything he wants. I couldn't believe this. I was freaking out! I needed to find a beautiful out fit to wear. I picked out a beautiful black strapless dress with a red band under the bust line, that excentuated every one of my curves. I placed a black headband in my hair and put my hair in the spiral curls. I glossed my lips and applied black eyeliner to the bottom of my eyes.

I heard the doorbell ring and jetted down to get the door.

"Hey there princess." He greeted me, looking as hot as ever.

"Hey." I closed the door and locked it.

"Ready?" He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me to his black Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder. It still had the new car smell, mixed with his delicious smell.

"Where are we going?" I snuggled into his chest as he drove down the Express way.

"Not telling." He smirked as I hmphed. It took about 30 minutes for us to get to the restaurant. On the outside it looked like every other restaurant, a broken down office building, oh but on the inside it was amazing! I read the hiragana over the reservation booth and almost screamed! He took me to Hyshibo, one of **the** most expensive restaurants in the world! He smirked at the look on my face. He was soo getting a treat tonight!

The waitress was nice, she started us of with a bottle of sake and two bowls of rice. "Welcome to Hyshibo." She handed us the menus then left us alone to decide.

"Sasuke. Are we seriously at Hyshibo?! Oh my gosh."

"Haha I knew you would like where I was bringing you."

"Of course I'd like it, I love it!" I leaned over and kissed him. He nibbled my lip then let me go so I could decide what I wanted. There were so many options I could choose from, I didn't want to charge up the bill seeing as it cost 386 dollars to just get a reservation let alone the price of sushi was expensive.

"Order whatever you want, my dad own's this place."

"Are you serious!?" I looked at him incrediously.

"Yeah babe the Uchiha crest is on everything in this restaurant."

"Aren't you gonna look at the menu though?" I asked.

"I get the same thing, I'm not a try new foods kind of guy."

"Well then that needs to change." The waitress came back to take our orders.

"What can I get for you." She smiled at Sasuke.

"We'll have 2 bowls of Oden, 2 bowls of rice, a plate of eel Nigiri, a plate of shrimp Sashimi, and 2 fillet Mignon garlic steaks."

"Will that be all?" I answered before Sasuke could change the order.

"Yes."

"She's making you try something new is she not Sasuke-sama!?" The girl giggled.

"Hn." Sasuke pouted. The waitress left to put in our order. "You're so gonna get it." He glared at me.

"Merry Christmas Sasuke-kun." I laughed.

"Just wait, I'll merry your Christmas when we get home." He's so hot when he's mad at me. 30 minutes later our waitress brought our food and two more bottles of sake. Sasuke and I bowed our heads and broke our chopsticks. Sasuke took my plate and began placing food onto it, while I filled his cup with sake. We ate in silence enjoying the food. I smiled at the satisfied look on his face. It seemed his favorite fo the choices was the eel Nigiri, which I agreed with fully; it was delicious! When we were done he paid for our meal and helped me up. I picked up the bill and almost fainted.

"Sasuke! The bill was 6,000 dollars!"

"Yeah so what, I've spent more." He shrugged and wrapped his hand around my waist.

"Sasuke you spent over 3,000 dollars on me yesterday!"

"You're worth it." He pinned me against his car and kissed me just the way I liked it. My insides were burning up, no one had ever made me feel like this, the only time I had ever come close was when I tripped over a rock and accidently kissed Itachi but that was in 1st grade and the only reason I burned up was because I was blushing. He pulled back and helped me into the car.

--

_Sasuke's POV_

_--_

She is so amazing. Most girls wouldn't have even cared how much I spent. I know she isn't in this for the money, because I felt her body temperature rise when I kissed her.I looked over and saw her eyes drooping, guess the food was finally getting to her. I gentlely pushed her head so that she was leaning on me and she snuggled into my warmth. When we were home I picked her up out of the car and carried her into the house and up to our bedroom. I carefully unzipped her dress and pulled the covers back. I laid her down and undressed myself, leaving only my boxers on. I climbed in with her and pressed her body to me so that I was spooning her. (God I hate that word, spooning yuck) I inhaled her sweet scent and drifted of to sleep.

--

_A week Later_

_Sasuke's Pov (no they did not sleep for a week)_

_--_

"Sasuke wake up." I was blinded by the damn blinds opening.

"Five more minutes." I grumbled, turning my head away from the annoying light source.

"No, now get up, we have to go shopping for presents."

"Can't you go?" I was tired, that women never ran out of new ways to use a sex toy, not that I minded much, that fake pussy did feel kinda good and watching her pretend it was real as she licked my cum from it was not gonna be a one time thing as far as I was concerened.

"Sasuke, you remember what happened the last time I was in the mall alone." Oh yeah, she was molested that wasn't happening again. I pushed myself up and out of my warm bed to see the sexiest, naughtiest elf Santa ever could bang. She placed the santa hat on my head and placed a kiss on my bare chest. Damn if she'd told me she wanted to be punished I'd have woken up hours ago.

"Ohh Santa I've been a naughty little helper." She dipped her fingers into her delicious cunt. I could smell her already, my nose was tingling from her scent.

"Santa loves his elves naughty, it means he gets to punish them."

"So what do I get for Christmas?" She straddled my legs.

"I'm thinkin' a nice dildo for my naughty little elf."

"So bad girls get dildos instead of coal, I like it."

"You're gonna like the real thing better." I slid lower on our bed so that her pussy was on my nose. I nuzzled her with my nose and was rewarded by her delicious smell and the cutest little sounds. I licked her sweet pussy loving the wet sliding sounds and how her juices drippied in my mouth. My tongue dove in and out of her as she moved up and down on top of me, sitting on my face so I could suck her pussy. She pushed her pussy closer to my mouth and I blew my hot breath into her. My tongue fucked her faster, licking ever side of her tight walls. She came all over my face, squeezing my tongue as she did. Once she was stable she crawled off me and licked her cum off my face. She walked over to the sex drawer and grabbed the water proof vibrator.

"I'm all dirty, I think I need a shower." She glanced over to me. I walked with her into our shower and all our maids probably heard was 'Damn Santa's a little freak, you like it rough don't you Santa?!' and alot of banging from the shower, but they're used to that by now.

--

_Le Lingerie Party_

_Mikoto's POV_

_--_

It's funny seeing both my boys in love. I'm so glad that Sasuke found someone, I was worried he'd take forever. Even when Itachi was a playboy he had standards, he went for the teachers, and the smarter girls, or the ones who atleast had a clue. Sasuke had sex with any girl he wanted. For some reason he never went for the girl who acted like she didn't want him to see if he would come to her. Sakura was the only woman who didn't want him, at the time that is.

"Mikoto," My husband called to me, guess I zoned out.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"They sure are good pickers aren't they?" I looked over his shoulder to both my boys dancing with their loves. Mang Ling was a smart, cute, lovely girl. She knew the gentlest ways to set Itachi straight. I've never seen him happier with one girl then he is with her. And Sakura was darling. I love how much she cared about things that could happen to Sasuke and herself if some one found out. The Sakura who went to school with Itachi was still there, she was still caring, kind, a very verbal person. I'm actually surprized Itachi didn't go for her, but back then he only thought of her as a best friend.

"Yes they are."

_--_

_Sakura's POV_

_--_

It's amazingly funny that I can be so self consious when I'm around buisness men, and I'm in lingerie, yet in my old days I used to pose naked for a camara and I have no doubt in my mind that some of them have masturbated to my videos. It was even weirder that Sasuke was twirling me around the grand ballroom, romanticly swaying my hips with his to the beat. He dipped me low then bought me back up and kissed me. The evening was nice and uneventful, yet I still couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. The last kiss Sasuke had left me breathless so I went onto the balcony to catch me breath. That's when I saw him... TOKI!!

Ok I know this took forever but it's the longest chapter I've written so far and I have volleyball and I started working on like three new stories so look for them.

_High School's Taboo_

_Chapter 8: Drop it_

_"Toki what are you doing here!?"_

_"Sakura come back here."_

_"Sasuke!"_

_'Bang!'_


	8. AN

Hi everyone! I know it's been like years since I've updated this, this message is to tell you all that I am redoing the entire series of High school taboo and I am also going to update all of my stories so bear with me as it may take a while to type and beta my projects, I definitely don't want to put out something I don't think you will enjoy and something I'm not proud of, I just started college so I will update when I can. Thank you for all your help and for being my fans. I'll update ASAP!


	9. The Final Chapter

Hi everyone! First I'd like to say thank you to everyone for your amazing support of High School Taboo, it was really a blessing that you all loved it so much. After rereading HST multiple times I really can't see where I was going with it, and I don't feel pride in how it was written at all. HST was really my starting block and now that I see I have matured as a writer and a person, it's time to put that chapter of the development of my writing behind me. I know you are all very upset with me and I truly am sorry to have strung you along for so long. After everyone gets a chance to read this author's note I will be taking down HST. Since I have no rights to anything really besides what I have written, anyone who would like to use the idea (even though it is horribly written and I probably just wanted to try my hand at writing lemons) is open and encouraged to and you do not need to cite me at all if you are simply using Sasuke as a student and Sakura as a teacher! If you would like to use my original characters and settings I advise you not to as I am sure you can come up with something infinitely better than the garbage I wrote at 13, but if you chose to please message me to let me know so I don't receive 50 million emails that someone stole my story please and thank you.

Now that the depressing things are over I'll leave you with sort of a newsletter of what to expect. This summer I hope to have updated at least 2 chapters for every story, if I can do that it will be a miracle with all the stuff college and life is throwing at me.

Here are the titles for 3 new stories I'm working on as well as the synopsis and pairings:

Art of War: (SakuraxNeji) She belonged to the enemy, but the enemy didn't understand how precious an asset she truly was.

Insatiable: (TyChee) 3 months really shouldn't have been a problem, shouldn't being the operative word.

A Hero's Welcome: (RileyxJazmine) This wasn't the welcome he was expecting.


End file.
